A Falcon's Spirit
by littlekawaiifirefox
Summary: Hiei's after a new treasure, but along the way ends up somehow rescuing a falcon demon girl. What will happen as he harbors her in his own home? Please enjoy and reviewing is important to me! Dedicated to Unolai just because i can! HieixOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Team Urameshi had, yet again, been invited to the Dark Tournament. They had swiftly declined, of course.

However, that same night, Lord Koenma had contacted them saying that he had accepted for them. They all had gaped at him in shock over the screen.

"What?" Yusuke had cried out, "After what we went through last time? We don't even have a fifth member! No way is that old hag in any shape to fight that whole thing again."

The rest of the team had nodded reluctantly.

"Don't worry about a thing, Yusuke!" Koenma had cried triumphantly, "I've already found a volunteer! Despite his former performance in the previous tournament, he has greatly improved his skills and has become a formidable opponent. He will be a good companion," he had paused, "Besides, there have been some threats from some of the teams concerning the Human World and the Spirit World. I need you to stop these teams at all costs."

And, so, Suzuka had joined their team for the tournament.

They had fought through the tournament solemnly, trying to make their fights go as fast as they could.

They had once again made it to the finals. They made it here.

It is the third match with Hiei trying to break the tie. Yusuke won his match while Kuwabara had lost.

Hiei's battle rages on, but things aren't looking good.

Hiei is losing.


	2. Chapter 1: A Glimpse of the Past

**Chapter 1: A Glimpse of the Past**

Hiei's match is proving difficult. He can't seem to hold his ground long enough to launch any kind of attack. He is in constant defense.

He feels his energy being beaten out of him.

Each attack slowly sucks the life from Hiei's very body.

His opponent stops briefly to laugh.

"Look at you!" he says in a gravely voice, "You can barely stand on your feet!"

"Hn," Hiei spits blood onto the ground, "So it seems." A cocky, crooked grin spreads across his face.

Kurama's eyes widen as he realizes Hiei's intent.

"Hiei, no." Yusuke whispers.

Hiei's grin is wiped from his face as his opponent strikes him in the head, spinning him out of the arena and into the ground.

Team Urameshi uses every ounce of their self-control to not go rushing to their friend's aid as they watch him try to get off his back.

Hiei tries, shakily, to sit up, but, halfway there, pain shoots through his head as he coughs up blood and he passes out.

"His life force! It's…fading." Kurama exclaims softly.

Koto begins the count, "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six…!"

Suddenly, a bright light emanates from Hiei's already open Jagan eye. Koto stops counting in shock as the light starts to form a shape and comes to rest by Hiei's side.

The light fades and in its place is a woman with large falcon wings. She is completely naked as if Hiei's eye had just given birth to her. She lifts herself into a sitting position, her back facing the team. Her long, straight brown hair cascades down her back, covering her from behind.

Kurama takes a few steps forward before whispering, "No. Is it even possible?" Yusuke eyes the fox suspiciously. Suzuka frowns as Kuwabara just looks between his teammates and the strange girl, trying to figure out what is going on.

The falconess leans over Hiei's body as he begins to stir. His eyes open, his vision blurry at first.

As his vision clears, he recognizes the worried woman's face in front of his. _Am I dead?_

The woman smiles softly and sweetly at him.

"You're not dead, dear Hiei," she whispers to him, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. Hiei returns the gesture.

Hiei is overcome with shock at the sight of her. He can hardly believe that she is sitting by his side.

She takes his hand in her free one and puts it back to his side. He starts to protest.

"Sh. Rest, my love. Rest and heal," she closes his eyes with the hand on his cheek.

She places her hands over his body. A small light glows briefly before fading away.

She starts to stand, but Hiei grabs her wrist and looks up at her through one slitted eye.

"You're naked." His eye closes again and his breathing becomes steady in sleep.

The falcon girl looks down at her naked body and gasps. She frantically moves her hands and makes clothes appear on her body. A short china dress with tight back slacks. She chooses to remain barefoot.

Fully clothed, she stands and looks menacingly over at Hiei's opponent.

A stunned Koto shakes her head, "Well, folks, the match just took an unexpected turn. I guess I should continue the count. Uh, where was I? Oh, right. Six! Seven! Eigh –"

"Stop the count," the mysterious girl flies to the stage in one fluid motion.

Koto is shocked into silence, "Well – um – I – can't…that is, Hiei is out of the ring!"

The girl closes her electrifying sapphire eyes, "Wrong. I am a part of Hiei's unconscious self. I will be fighting in his place."

Koto blinks at her, "Is that legal? I can't think of anything in the rulebook about it, so…Okay! Now standing in for Hiei is," she covers the mike and leans towards the girl, "Uh, what's your name?"

The falconess closes her eyes and smiles, "My name doesn't matter."

Koto shrugs and uncovers her mike, "Now fighting in Hiei's place, is his alter ego – The Mysterious Falcon!"

The girl shakes her head, "Whatever," she mutters. She twirls her hand and in it appears a long staff with a tip of intricately carved wings.

Hiei's opponent now becomes her opponent. He decides to attack the standstill girl.

With one look at her charging opponent, the falconess soars over him, twisting in mid-air. She lands gently and safely on the other side of the ring.

Her opponent looks around momentarily, confused. He whips around to face the girl only to see her charging him with her aquamarine staff.

He barely had time to dodge her attacks, her wings keeping her feet off the ground.

He is surprised by her swiftness in the air. He is also surprised when she ceases her attacks and lands on the far side of the ring.

She smiles broadly; "It's been so long since I've been able to stretch my wings." She frowns slightly, "I'm feeling a little slow."

This takes her opponent by surprise. He is surprised again as she stretches her wings to their full length and takes off into the sky. Her grin broadens even more.

Her opponent doesn't waste any time sending an energy blast her way. She quickly dives to avoid it, her smile still bright on her face.

"Is that the best you got?" she cries.

Suddenly, a rumbling comes from the dark clouds above her. The girl's smile vanishes as she looks up into the falling rain.

She solemnly lands in the ring. Her opponent grins maliciously.

"What's the matter, little birdie? Can't fly in the rain?" He begins to laugh manically.

"You're wrong." His laughter ceases, "I could fly just fine if I wanted to." She raises her face to glare almost evilly at him. Her opponent shudders.

"But playtime is over."

A bolt of lightning falls from the sky, striking the unexpecting demon. He is fried to a crisp and ceases to exist.

Koto walks up to the fried demon with her nose plugged and examines the body, being very careful not to touch it.

"Well, folks, I don't know if you can smell this from where you're sitting, but this guy is definitely dead! Which means – Hiei's alter ego is the winner!"

The falconess jumps from the ring and flies towards Hiei's sleeping form. He begins to stir.

"I won the match for you." She cups his cheek in her hand.

"Are you staying?"

"No, love. My time here is up. But, there is a way to release me forever. It's out there, you just have to find it!"

Hiei nods solemnly.

"Free me!" she whispers as she turns to light and returns to Hiei's Jagan.

The team races to Hiei, bombarding him with questions.

Hiei just shakes his head, "There will be time for questions later. Right now we need to win this tournament."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Are you there?_

_Yes, I am here._

_Why didn't you tell me?_

_I couldn't before._

_I see. Something about the spell holding you here had that kind of effect, too?_

_Yes. But, I don't think I've been completely unheard._

_No. I sometimes thought I could hear you singing to me. Telling me everything would be okay. Helping me to believe in myself._

_Always. I gave you advice, too._

_Yeah. I thought it was my conscience. And I always saw your smile every time, knowing it would be something you would want me to do._

_You didn't always listen, though. You've changed. You've become even more distant. If that's even possible. You're frowning. Why?_

_Because I know you're right. I don't know if I can come back. I'm so far gone. I miss you._

_I miss you, too, love._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

they won the tournament, of course, and had received their wishes. Well, almost all their wishes.

Hiei had wished for the spell to cast the girl from his eye. Instead, he was given an area of Makai in which the spell could be found. He was not happy. Now he would have to search. At least he knew Kurama would help.

Now that they are back home, Yusuke and Kuwabara are trying to get Hiei into a well enough mood to tell them about the falcon girl.

However, Hiei continues to stare out his window, conversing with the falconess in his mind. He pauses, though, and sends a mental message to Kurama.

'_Fox, do you know the area where I can find the counter spell well? I will need your help."_

Kurama answers quickly, _'Yes, somewhat. You don't even have to ask me to help. You should know that. Could you please do something about Yusuke and Kuwabara? They're becoming quite annoying.'_

'_Hn.'_

Hiei suddenly turns around, making the two boys jump.

"If I tell you the story, will you shut up?"

The two boys nod. Hiei blanks out momentarily.

"She wants to tell the story, too."

Yusuke's eyes grow wide, "You can hear her in your mind?"

Hiei nods.

"Well, then, start the story! I haven't even heard the whole thing." Kurama commands.

Kuwabara turns to him, "So, you know the girl, too?" Kurama nods slightly.

"So that explains your mutterings." Yusuke says thoughtfully. Hiei clears his throat.

"Her name is Astrid."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: **

**Okay, I'm sorry that this is so short compared to my other work, but I really wanted it to end with Hiei introducing her as the start of the story. I don't know if it's confusing, but it's okay!! If you have questions, that's what reviewing is for!! I may answer them, I may not…it all depends on whether or not that question will be answered later in the story…which I will tell you if it is or not. **

**Please be patient!! It's so difficult to write two stories at once!! Especially with so many ideas running through my head, I sometimes get the two mixed up!! ;**

**Review or give cookies, please!!**


	3. Chapter 2: Hiei

**A/N:**

**Okay, usually, I hate putting an author's note at the beginning of the chapter, but this one is kinda important…sigh**

**Alrighty, then! pumps arm in the air Here goes! From here on out (unless I say otherwise) each chapter will alternate between Hiei's and Astrid's point of view, starting with Hiei! Okay, ONE MORE THING!**

**AAAGH! STUPID DISCLAIMERS! THEY ARE THE DUMBEST THING EVER! WHY WOULD ANYONE EVEN **_**WANT**_** TO SUE ME? I DON'T EVEN HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO MAKE **_**ANYONE **_**HAPPY! Okay…I feel better. wipes sweat off of brow whew, okay, I'm going to take a break now.**

**Hiei! Take the floor!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 2: Hiei**

Heaven's Bounty

The greatest treasure known to the five noble lands in the sky. No one but the people of those lands knew what the treasure looked like. Somehow, it had fallen to the earth, out of the grasp of those noble demons.

This was the treasure that I had set my eyes on. I wouldn't stop until I found it, nor would I let anyone get in my way to get it.

It was said to be in the hands of a billionaire who got kicks out of demon entertainment. The kind where demons were forced to fight each other to the point where they would have fake their own deaths. 

Oh, yes, he delighted very much in this. It was also said that he also enjoyed demon music and would hold prisoner whomever he thought worthy enough to play instruments or sing for him.

The kind of human I despise and would spend little to no effort in stealing this treasure from him. All the riches in the world couldn't create a barrier strong enough to keep me in or out.

I ran through the front double doors, moving so fast that I was invisible to the human eye. Once inside an corridor, I stopped, pausing to get a look around my surroundings.

I was in the hall to the right of the main hall. The treasury would be down the main hallway. All I had to do was act as if I was there to enjoy the entertainment. Damn humans and their twisted sense of humor.

I made my way down the corridor and into the main hallway. Nobody stopped me as continued on down. Before turning into the arena seats, I flitted behind a large statue, easily hiding in its shadow.

I watched for a while as, one by one, everyone disappeared to watch the bloody battles. The only humans left over were the occasional guards that would survey their surroundings leisurely every five minutes.

This was going to be easy. Too easy. I chuckled to myself. Humans are so stupid. I practically strolled to the treasury.

Funny thing was, the doors weren't even locked. I walked in to see various treasures under glass cases, right out in the open to show off to whoever wished to see them.

I smirked. They were even labeled. Except one. 

My intellect told me that this would be Heaven's Bounty. A treasure craved for by many hunters that it would be asking to be stolen if it were labeled.

I lifted the glass from the treasure. A silent alarm activated. I rolled my eyes. Of course.

I quickly grabbed the trinket and ran under a closing iron door.

As if iron could have stopped me anyway.

Going back through the main hallway and against the oncoming crowd would be stupid. I would have automatically been targeted as the thief.

So, I composed myself and acted as curious as everyone else. Instead of staying in the crowd, however, I go through a side door and down a steep, stone staircase.

The stairs seemed to go on for miles, but perhaps it was just paranoia.

The stairs finally ended in what appeared to be a dungeon, with what looked to be approximately fifty cells.

I decided I had no choice but to keep walking. I noticed that in several of the cells were a variety of demons, weakened by drugs and torturing. 

I seethed as the farther I went, the worse the condition the imprisoned demons were in. A hand suddenly reached out an grabbed my forearm.

I hastily pulled back away from the grip. I looked at the demon that had grabbed me and was shocked by the pleading look that he gave me. The damned thing looked as if he were about to die any day.

"Please – " he began to rasp.

"Hn, if you think that I'm here to rescue you, then you're sadly mistaken." I continued to walk on.

"No! Not me. _Her._" I stopped mid-step and turned back to him.

"You're asking me to save someone else? Why?" I was genuinely curious as to why someone would ask for someone else's life to saved rather than their own. I would never have done such a thing.

"She is the only one. The only one who we could ever depend on to bring us salvation."

I raised an eyebrow at the old demon, "What will you give me if I do this for you?'

The old demon shook his head, "I have nothing of worth. Why would I? Look where I live. But, she will reward you for us if that is what you looking for."

I pondered for a moment. It was a risk I wasn't really willing to take and I didn't have that much time to really look at the pros and cons.

"Hn. Fine, I'll take her. Which cell is she in?"

"Fourth one down on the opposite side of my cell. You can't miss her. She's a precious little thing."

I nodded and went to the cell that he had described. My eyes opened wide at the site I saw.

Inside the cell was falconess. By the looks of her wings she was a peregrine. The finest and purest of breeds.

She lied on the ground, naked, face down, her tattered wings spread out around her. The cell was too small to allow her six-foot wings to spread out. Bloodstains were everywhere.

For some reason the sight angered me as I drew my katana and sliced at the bars. They clattered to the ground in pieces as I walked through. The woman didn't stir as I approached her and lifted her onto my back.

A few guards appeared to inspect the commotion. Expecting the normal cup against the bars, they were surprised to see me with the falconess riding lifeless on my back.

One of them yelled to sound the alarm while the others tried to advance on me. I was at a slight disadvantage because of my burden, but I was still more skilled than the lowly human guards.

I pushed through them effortlessly and up a second flight of stairs leading out of the dungeon.

At the top of the stairs, I ran into more guards. Probably responding to the ones I had just picked off. They seemed shocked to see me carrying the woman on my back and began to desperately fight me for her.

I didn't stop. I just ran past them, leaving them dazed by my speed. I couldn't afford to waste time fighting everyone I came across.

I managed to somehow get out of that god-forsaken mansion with everything, including my dignity, intact. 

I decided to check on the unconscious woman on my back. She still had not stirred. This, for some reason, worried me. No demon should be this torn and beaten by humans, especially the falcons.

Falcon demons were notorious for their strength and stamina. No one had claim over defeating one of that kind.

I shook off my mantle and covered her body with it, in hopes of stopping the shaking of her body. I slung her over my back once more and started the long journey back to my home.

Two days and nights were taken in traveling. Still, the falconess had not stirred. I had to keep checking her pulse just assure myself that she was alive.

Once home, I took her upstairs and into the only room with a bed. Mine. I rolled my eyes. I guess I'd just have to put up with the couch.

I peeled my mantle off of her body and began to dress her many wounds. As I moved to her wings, she flinched so violently that I almost fell off the bed in surprise. It was the first time she had shown any sign of life.

So, her wings were her sensitive spot. That would make taking care of them difficult. I would have to wait until she awakened in order to start healing them.

I looked at her peaceful face and noticed that she was trying to open her eyes. I took a few steps away from the bed. Her eyes fluttered.

They were the most amazing blue eyes I'd ever seen.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Woohoo! I got a chappie done! I know, I know…I said that I wouldn't continue the story until after the contest was finished, but…**

**I COULDN'T WAIT! **

** composes myself and clears throat **

**Anyway…Again, if there are any questions then PLEASE DO NOT HESITATE! REVIEW! Or give cookies…those work, too! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Especially these reviewers: Shadowess 88, Unolai, YusukiShredder, JaganshiKenshin, and The Grim Reaper 2.0!**

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**

**CIAO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	4. Chapter 3: Astrid

A/N:

**A/N:**

**Alright! Since I haven't been receiving any new ideas for the contest, I guess now would be a good time to announce the winners!**

**Yes, I said winners, as in more than one. I'm sorry! But, they all gave me stuff to use…or, there could be just one winner and it could be the reviewer that gave me the most stuff to use??**

**YEAH!! Let's do that!! So, sorry…guess you'll have to wait for the next chappie for the winner!! I want to hear what you guys think (those of you that actually participated in the contest). **

**GAH!! I'VE CHANGED MY MIND AGAIN!! I just realized that I need more than one character spot to fill!! So, would Unolai, YusukiShredder, and Shadowess 88 please send me information on their characters, please!!**

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT!! THE WINNERS OF MY VERY FIRST CONTEST!! XD**

**Now, Astrid! We finally get to hear from you, love!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 3: Astrid

I remember looking into those eyes as I saw them for the first time, and feeling an absolute feeling of calm and serenity.

But, in that calm, I felt a gripping fear.

He was unfamiliar, as were my surroundings.

I was very much afraid. Afraid of what my captor had planned for me this time.

His eyes. They said so many things. They were cold, devoid of emotion, yet somehow, not.

I quivered under his gaze as I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the pain of a new round of torture. When it didn't come, I used my senses to feel out my surroundings.

Underneath me, I felt a feathery pillow and silky bed sheets. They felt so silky then, for at that time, I had not slept in a real bed in years.

Nothing covered me as I realized I was naked, but further investigation told me that bandages now covered my many various wounds.

I shivered as I felt a cold breeze, but stopped as I felt him. Yes, literally, felt the heat emanating from his being as he stood a foot from the bed.

I opened my eyes slightly, figuring that it would be safe for now. The room was dimly lit and when I looked at him again, his eyes reflected an angry, yet sympathetic, fire.

I flinched as he returned to the bedside. His voice sounded just as cold as his eyes.

"You don't need to be afraid of me. I just need to heal your wings. If you would let me."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Heal me? Perhaps my captor had found a new use for me? And fear him? Why wouldn't I fear him with those cold eyes?

He saw the confusion in my eyes and sighed, "You don't get it, do you?" His eyes flashed in a cold emotion I did not know.

I lifted my head to speak only to grasp at my throat in pain. I couldn't speak. My throat was damaged from my screaming. I didn't know when I would speak again or if I ever could.

His eyebrows drew together angrily, "You can't speak, can you?"

I shook my head, tears gathering in my eyes. He disappeared and came back with a glass of water. He held it out to me, but I just looked at it.

He sighed angrily and shoved it at me, "Drink it." He commanded.

I grasped the glass gently as if it were the most precious thing in the world. I drank greedily. All of it in nearly one gulp.

When I was done, he took the glass and brought me more.

As I drank, he watched me in fury as he explained where I was.

I dropped the glass as shock took over me. There was no crash.

I looked down with wide eyes to see him crouching there, fallen glass in hand. He was fast.

As he rose, I cupped his cheek in my hand and barely narrowed my eyes.

I sent him my thoughts, '_What is your name? Am I really free?'_

I watched as his eyes widened. I could tell he was a psychic as well.

'_Yes, you are free. Once you heal. My name is Hiei. And yours?'_

I hesitated. He seemed to tell the truth. I could hear the fury in his voice as he told me of how I came to be here. I wondered what caused him such anger.

'_My name…is Astrid, and you may heal my wings.'_

I sent him no more messages and fell back into a deep slumber.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I don't know how long I slept, but when I awakened, he was there.

He was sleeping peacefully in a chair facing the bed. I marveled at how beautiful he looked in that moment. It was not to last.

His eyes slitted open, his glazed over gaze resting on my form. He was still half asleep, but he quickly pushed away his weariness once he noticed I was awake.

"How do you feel?" he asked. I lifted my head a fraction. So far, so good.

I lifted my arms above my head and began to slowly lift myself away from the bed. Still felt fine, or as close to fine as I could be. I felt a dull ache in my muscles in my movement.

He watched my movements with a deep scrutiny, looking for any sign that I would be in pain.

I pulled myself up to sit on my knees. His eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Doesn't it bother you that you're naked?"

I looked at him in shock. I didn't dare try to make mental contact with him again. It took too much energy.

I looked away from him swiftly, bringing my knees to my chest. I heard him growl and I sneaked a glance his way. Whoa, did he look pissed. I flinched.

"Did they…" his voice came short and strained to keep control, "Did they…?"

He couldn't say it. I understood. It was such a shameful thing to say. I didn't feel ashamed. When it happened, there was nothing that I could do.

I nodded my head in response to his unfinished question, causing him to yell out in rage. I flinched again. He stormed from the room.

I looked at the door, curious at his fury. I tried to follow him, but as soon as my feet hit the floor, my knees gave way and I fell to the floor with a heavy thud. How long has it been since I've walked on my own?

As I tried lifting myself from the floor, he burst through the door, a kind of fear in his eyes.

I gasped out as kneeled by side. I scrambled to get away from him, unaware of why I still feared him. I curled up in the corner and looked at him, sure that fear was the only emotion that was reflected in my eyes. I was shocked to see the emotion reflected in his cold eyes.

It was sadness as he reached slowly towards me. I flinched and clamped my eyes shut. I heard him sigh longingly.

"You don't trust me yet, do you? Because you still remember the pain." I could hear his own pain dripping from his voice. I didn't know why he would feel anything for my cause. I was a lost one. Or I thought myself to be one.

I opened my eyes and he was gone. A few tears leaked from my eyes because at that moment, I realized what his true intentions were and I had pushed him away.

I rose again, only stumbling slightly this time, and held on to the wall for support. Without even trying, I could sense his ki and followed its path from the room.

I ended up in a kitchen where delicious scents were being derived from pots and pans on the stove. He stood in front of them, tending to the food inside. My stomach growled in a hunger I had not felt in a long time.

Wow, seemed there were a lot of things I had not experienced in a long time.

Hiei turned to the sound of my stomach and cautiously kept his eyes on my face. He put down the stirring spoon and strode slowly towards me, taking off his mantle. This time, I did not flinch as he approached me.

He placed the clothing over my shoulders, the length reaching the floor. I followed him back to the stove, curious as to what he was cooking. I poked my head under his arm to get a closer look.

Startled, he lifted the arm I had put my head under and he smirked at me.

"Know anything about cooking?" I nodded my head. I was pretty sure I forgot more than half of what I knew, though.

He motioned towards the food, "How does it taste?"

My eyes widened at his offer. Not even my own mother had let me try the food before it was cooked. I blinked at him for a moment.

He nodded at me, "Go ahead. It's almost done anyway."

I hesitantly dipped a finger into the steaming stew and licked it off. I screwed up my face in dislike. Not enough salt and it tasted rather bitter.

He gave a sort of lopsided grin, "Not good, huh? I never was a good cook, but for myself I got used to it."

I opened a cupboard, earning a curious glance from him.

"Looking for something?" I opened another cupboard and reached for its contents.

He raised his eyebrows as I brought out a few select spices and added them to the brewing stew. I motioned for him to stir as I poured. He complied.

He frowned as he watched me swallow hard multiple times. He left the stove and came back with a giant pitcher and a glass. He poured the water for me and I took it from him, drinking greedily.

My very insides felt like a desert being quenched in a pouring rain. It felt good and I didn't know if I'd ever get enough.

Finally, he stopped giving me water, "If you keep drinking, then you won't be able to eat. You'll be too full of water."

I nodded and tasted the stew again. It tasted much better, but it seemed to be lacking in something. I hoped he liked spicy foods. I looked around the cabinet I had found the spices in and finally found what I was looking for.

He lifted an eyebrow as I dumped nearly half of a container of cayenne pepper. I tasted the stew one last time. Perfect.

He sat us down to eat and when I reached for my chopsticks, I wondered if I even remembered how to use them. Only one way to find out.

I gripped them firmly in my hand, but as I went to grasp the food, they fell limply to the table. I tried a couple more times, all the while having him watching me. He finally sighed in annoyance and rose from his chair.

My face flushed in the embarrassment of having forgotten to use chopsticks. He grabbed my bowl and chopsticks and picked up a piece of meat with them. He held the food out to me and all I could do was blink up at him in disbelief.

"Eat." was all he said in that cold, hard voice of his. I still didn't know why I feared that voice, and yet not fear it at the same time. Perhaps because there was some sort of mystery behind it that matched the mystery of his crimson eyes.

I opened my mouth and placed the meat into my mouth, feeding me as if I were a nestling. He continued to feed me until the bowl was empty and I looked to him in gratitude.

He said nothing, but gave a soft grunt as he stood to leave. I don't know what possessed me to wrap my arms around his shoulders as he tried to walk away, but I did and I could feel him stiffen beneath me. He turned to face me and tears were coursing down my face.

His breath hitched as he saw them and I could tell that he understood what I was trying to say.

"You don't have to thank me. You're in no condition to be doing so."

I nodded against his back and he pried my arms off of him before leaving me standing there naked under his mantle and happier than I'd been in years.

I quickly exited through the door in which I'd seen him go and followed him the room where I'd been sleeping. He was rummaging in the closet.

He pulled out a short kimono and threw it towards me along with a few other articles of clothing.

"Get dressed." He left and closed the door behind him.

I stared at the beautiful garment in my hands. It was a dark blue with small cherry blossoms on the sleeves and on the bottom hem.

I slipped into it and reveled in how good the soft silk felt against my skin. Completing the tie, I looked around for a mirror. I found one hanging on the wall opposite of the bed.

It was beautiful and only reached my mid-thigh. I tried closing the kimono more around my breasts but it would not have anything to do with it. I sighed in defeat. Oh well…my dignity had been lost a long time ago, but I planned on gaining it back. Somehow.

I opened the door to find him again, but he was already there, waiting for me while leaning on the opposite wall.

He looked up as I came out, clutching his mantle at my side. He looked me over, testing with his eyes at how well the kimono fit me.

"Hn." He said as he, too, tried covering more of my bust. He wasn't having much more success than I had, though.

My breath hitched as the heat of his hand brushed my breast and his hand paused momentarily. He grunted and dropped his hands. He turned away from me and slowly walked through the foyer.

I reached out and grasped his shirt to stop him and when he turned to me, I held out his mantle to him. He took it with a grateful look to his cold eyes. He went outside and I followed.

Once outside, the wind wrapped itself around our bodies, rippling our clothing in its currents. If felt it ruffle the feathers of my wings and I instantly felt the need to bolt into the clouds. The damaged condition that my wings were in, however, would not even allow a foot off of the ground.

I looked to him to see him hang his mantle over a tree branch. He took off his shirt, revealing a black-sheathed katana on his back and well-toned muscles. I nearly blushed at the sight of the strength that he displayed in those simple movements.

I watched as he began sparring an invisible enemy. He was swift, almost quicker than my eyes could follow. I lost him twice.

He continued his training for two hours before suddenly halting by the tree where his shirt and mantle fluttered in the wind where they hung.

I watched with wide eyes as his muscles contracted with every movement in his back and chest. Glittering in sweat, he was a glorious sight to see.

I nearly jumped as he suddenly turned his gaze on me, the thrill of the fight still evident in his eyes. If I could have uttered any sound, I would have. He truly was a sight to behold. Instead, I smiled sweetly at him as he grabbed his clothing and came over to me.

This time, I did jump as he reached for one of my bandages to peek underneath of it. I had not expected the sudden contact and he smirked without humor.

He misinterpreted my movements, "You still don't trust me, do you?"

My eyes widened at his words and I shook my head furiously. He sighed heavily, misinterpreting again. He started walking way, but I grabbed his hand and brought it to a bandage on my shoulder.

His eyes widened as he finally understood what I was trying to say without words.

He nodded in understanding and started removing my many bandages from my wounds. However, I knew by the way he was avoiding them, that he would not touch my wings without my permission.

I smiled at him in appreciation as he handled me with warm, gentle hands. I caught his gaze and his hands faltered momentarily as his eyes shifted between my face and my bandages.

Once the bandages were removed, he led me back inside with a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll have to wash and disinfect those wounds before dressing them again," he said slowly and carefully, "I'm actually surprised by how fast you are already healing. Maybe two days at the most and you should be fine." He frowned then, and I knew he was thinking the same thing that I was.

Almost fine. I would never be completely fine, and we both knew that.

He led me into the washroom and showed me a hook where I could hang my clothes on as I bathed. I complied and removed my garments right then. He turned away from me and started the water to fill the tub.

I moved to stand next to him and I held out a washcloth to him. He looked at it confused, but took it from me as I gently pushed it at him. I turned my back to him and pulled my long brown hair off of my back. I gently fluttered my wings the best that I could to let him know what I was doing.

"You're giving me permission, then?" I nodded. He sighed and pulled me into the bathwater, making sure my back was turned to him the whole time. I felt him carefully, so very carefully, remove the bandages from my wings.

I wished that I could have hummed in that moment. His touch was actually soothing as I closed my eyes as he wetted the washcloth in the tub and pressed the warmth of it to my feathers.

The tub water was soon tinted pink and he reached down to pull the plug and let the water drain. My eyes never left him and noticed this as he cautiously kept his eyes away from me. I couldn't help but smile again in appreciation.

He bandaged me quickly, then left me to dress. I dressed rapidly and followed him. I didn't know why but I didn't like being away from him. I think I may have been comforted by his presence and that it seemed as if he cared about her.

I shook away my thoughts as I found him in the kitchen again eating an apple. A mysterious fog entered his eyes as he watched me cross the distance between us to stand by him.

"Can't seem to leave me alone, can you?" he chuckled but suddenly broke off and he frowned solemnly, "Or is it that you can't seem to _be_ alone?"

I looked at him as an unknown emotion flickered in his crimson orbs. He held the apple out to me, "Want some?"

I looked at the apple momentarily to decide if I really wanted some. I decided I did, so instead of taking it from him, I leaned in and bit straight into the juicy fruit. It was good and sweet, and I greatly enjoyed the look on his face. It was priceless. I smiled genuinely at his shocked face as he stood rooted to the spot.

He put a hand over his face as he chuckled softly, "You certainly have a way of knowing exactly how to surprise me."

I would have laughed out loud if I could, so I laughed silently as he took a bite out of the apple. He sighed and threw away the core and stood next to me again.

"I wish that you would speak to me again." He moved a lock of my hair from my face, "But I understand that you don't possess the energy to do so."

I looked at him with sadness. I wished to speak to him again, too. I was tired of living my life in silence.

"I'll wait as long as it takes."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**-wipes sweat from brow- WHEW!! Finally finished!! I hope this one is long enough for you!! I found it pretty easy to use Astrid's point of view. I guess because she's my character…and she's a girl… :P**

**Anyway! Review or give cookies, please!! Or both….whichever… ******


	5. Chapter 4: Something to be Said

A/N:

**A/N:**

**In the last chapter, Astrid wouldn't say Hiei's name because she doesn't feel as if she is worthy to mention his name. She doesn't feel as if she is worthy to mention his name. She puts him at a very high esteem – almost like royalty (Well, isn't that just great for Hiei's already over-inflated ego…). Just in case you were wondering in that last chapter. I did this on purpose. She won't call him by his name for a while, yet.**

**Featuring: YusukiShredder's Character**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 4: Something to be Said

"I'll wait as long as it takes."

And I would. I was patient when it came to things that did not pertain to the fight.

Her voice had become a treasure to me. One just out of reach, but so close. I would have to tread carefully until I could have it, but I could do it.

A few days time passed as she slowly gained her energy back. Her bodily wounds healed back into flawless skin – not a scar could be found.

I could sense her energy steadily returning. I knew she was playing it safe by not using it and I didn't push her to use it.

I watched her as she would become excited by even the smallest things; anything from relearning to use her chopsticks – this was amusing to watch – to receiving a new garment to wear.

I watched her as she combed her hair, admiring the length and shine.

I took her wrist as she finished and brought her outside. She looked at me curiously as I released her and folded my arms.

"I'd like for you to test out your wings."

Her eyes widened at my words. Her wings spread wide in response. I marveled at their span. Each wing looked to be at least six feet in length. Huge compared to her small four-foot frame. The markings were perfect. She was obviously a purebred Falcon.

The feathers ruffled in the wind as she flexed her wings. Her eyes closed and I could smell her joy and anticipation of the flight in the wind.

She suddenly crouched, bracing herself for take off. I edged closer to her, while still giving her wings enough room, to catch her if she were to fall.

She took off from the ground in a burst wind from the beating of her wings.

I flinched as she faltered momentarily before gaining back her balance and she rose further into the sky.

If I did not have my Jagan, I would have lost sight of her. Eventually, she came back low to the ground, circling the clearing a few times before landing gracefully in front of me.

I was proud of her, although I remained in my emotionless state. I simply refused to show emotion for anyone or anything.

Astrid, on the other hand, didn't have a problem with emotion. I didn't have to smell her emotions this time as she grinned broadly at me. Her breathing was slightly labored from her adrenaline. I could see in her eyes that she was simply ecstatic to be able to fly again.

I was glad that she was able to fly, but I wanted to hear her voice. I turned to go back inside, but stopped as I felt her arms wrap around my chest.

Shocked, I turned to look back at her. She had tears in her eyes as she hugged me. I couldn't move; I couldn't do anything in my alarm at the sudden contact. What happened next, though, willed me to move.

'_Thank you.'_

I relaxed in her hold and placed a hand on her head. Looking away, I answered her, "Don't thank me. I'm not the one who flew. All I did was dress your wounds. You did the rest."

I pried her from me and almost turned around, but a flicker of color had me guarding Astrid in a flash. Now that I was aware, I could sense a demon just at the perimeter of the clearing.

I growled, "Show yourself or die where you stand."

A woman's form melted away from the shadows of the trees, arms and hands raised in a gesture of peace.

I looked her over, searching for any sign of a threat.

My eyes met hers and I was shocked to see no whites in her eyes. They were a solid black that shimmered a dark blue in the afternoon sunlight that escaped its way through the trees.

_That explains it,_ I thought as I saw her iridescent dark blue and green butterfly wings.

_So, she's of the Butterfly Clan._ Something nudged the edge of my memories. Something I knew I should be remembering that regarded the relationship between the Butterflies and the Falcons.

"My apologies," she said, "My name is Maykuh. I saw the Falconess land here and just thought that maybe I could find shelter here."

_Allies._ The word came swiftly to my mind. The Butterfly Clans had long been recognized as allies to the Falcons. It reminded me that I still did not know the name of where Astrid came from.

I was angry with this Butterfly that thought I would offer her shelter just because I housed her ally.

"What makes you – " I was cut short by Astrid's hand placed gently on my shoulder.

'_Let her stay. She can help me. I can sense her power to heal.'_

I clamped my mouth shut. I could not deny her what she deserved. What she wanted. And, should she desire, I knew that I would not be able to deny her that, either. But, now was not the time to dwell on such matters.

I glanced briefly at the Falconess by my side, "Very well. You may stay, but only a week. No more."

The Butterfly, I thought she had said her name was Maykuh, lowered her hands and nodded, "Thank you, kind sir."

I stiffened, "Don't thank me or call me kind. If you must thank someone, thank _her._" I gestured towards Astrid, who smiled brightly at the Butterfly.

I stood by the door and half watched as Maykuh bowed slightly to Astrid – who returned the gesture -, "Thank you very much! I would be honored if you would tell me your name."

Astrid's aura saddened and the Butterfly understood immediately. Maykuh turned to me, "How did she lose her voice?"

I placed my hands in my pockets, "I don't know. She's only been here a couple of weeks. She – her name is Astrid – couldn't speak from the very first day I brought her here. She seems to believe that you can heal her, though."

Maykuh's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "How – " she shook her head, "Psychics?" she asked understandingly.

I nodded slightly.

"I could never turn down an ally in need," Maykuh smiled broadly at Astrid, "Especially if we are to become friends!"

Astrid smiled brightly at the Butterfly and nodded her head excitedly. She turned to me, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Go on," I answered her look, "You don't need my permission for anything." I rolled my eyes and entered my house.

Astrid. She acted as though I were a master of sorts. I shook my head. Let them perform their rituals and rites. I didn't care as long as Astrid could speak again. That was all that mattered to me.

They were gone for what seemed to be hours. I occupied myself by sharpening and polishing my katana then creating a makeshift bed on my bedroom floor, leaving the couch for Maykuh. I decided that I was uncomfortable with leaving Astrid alone with another demon in the house, ally or not.

I finished the bed and when I stood up and turned around, Astrid was standing in the doorway looking confused.

I waited for her to speak and when she did not, I grunted.

"I'll be sleeping on the floor while the Butterfly is staying here," she nodded, "Why don't we get dinner ready?"

She smiled at me and I found myself momentarily wondering where I was. I shook my head and brushed passed her and lead the way to the kitchen.

Maykuh sat timidly on the couch and when she saw us coming towards her, she grinned.

"She really like you, you know." Her grin broadened.

"Hn. What makes you think that, onna?" I replied, my movements stiffening.

"She's always by your side."

I glared at her before entering the kitchen, "You don't know anything."

I entered the kitchen, Astrid following close behind. I turned to he and narrowed my eyes at her. She stared back with wide innocent eyes as if asking, "What?"

I shook my head and turned back to start cooking. Her voice suddenly rang clear in my mind.

'_Maykuh told me I shouldn't try speaking for a while. To let the healing process take it's full effect.'_

I froze. _So. The damn Butterfly really could heal._ I nodded stiffly in understanding.

Astrid grabbed my furiously moving hands. I looked at her and she smiled softly at me as she pulled me away from the stove. She made me sit in a chair and she took my place cooking.

She'd do a better job anyway.

I took a deep, calming breath, "I'm glad that your voice has been healed. You'll need it to command all of those prisoners from their cells."

I heard a clatter and I looked to see that Astrid had dropped the ladle she'd been using.

'_What? What are you talking about?'_

My eyebrows furrowed, "You don't know? That old man – "

'_No.'_

Her voice sounded afraid as I continued, "- he told me to rescue you. That you would rescue them someday."

"N-No!"

I froze. I hadn't heard that voice in my mind. It wasn't Maykuh's. It sounded too musical to belong to the Butterfly. I looked at Astrid; tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"You…you spoke!"

I watched as Astrid sank to her knees.

"It…it wasn't supposed to be me…" she whispered.

I crouched down next to her, not daring to touch her. Her aura was going insane.

"Astrid! What are you talking about?"

She only shook her head as tears continued flowing from her electric blue eyes.

I snapped my head to the door as the Butterfly came storming in.

She had sensed Astrid's distress and had come immediately. She automatically assumed that I had caused it.

"What did you do?" she tried to comfort Astrid, but she was forced back by her aura. "Ow! Her aura is _burning_!"

she suddenly turned to me and I knew what she expected me to do just from the look in her eyes. She knew I was a fire demon.

I reached out to Astrid, her aura flaring around the two of us. I barely felt it – a dull buzz at my nerve endings. It really was a burning aura. _Strange._

I gathered her in my arms, careful of her wings, and shushed her while stroking her hair. I did all that I could think of to calm her down. Eventually, she did and she relaxed into my arms.

I also relaxed muscles I didn't even know that I'd tensed. I buried my face in her shoulder and sighed.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on? I know people are counting on you. But, why?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**YAY!! Another chappie finished!! Sweet! I like this one cuz we finally get to have Astrid speak!!**

**Next one won't be updated until I update my other two stories…sorry!! If you want to know what I'll be updating next, check out my profile!! It will tell you all sorts of nifty things about my stories at the bottom!! :D so, don't waste any time! **

**Remember!! Review or give cookies!! Or both!! Preferably both, though!! :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Heaven's Bounty

A/N:

**A/N:**

**It's time to update again!! I feel like I just updated, too….oh yeah…I did…lol.**

**Anyway!! Here we go! Astrid's point of view once more! Now, all eyes on her!!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 5: Heaven's Bounty

I found myself calm in his hold. His words, however, left me feeling cold. Fear gripped my heart and spread like ice through my veins.

How did he know of the secret pact the prisoners of that dungeon had made?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.:Flashback.:

On rare occasion I would sing to the prisoners of the dungeon.

I would wait on the days that I felt well enough, -which were becoming less and less frequent – for everyone in the mansion to be asleep, even the guards.

On this particular night, I sang of hope and freedom, courage and strength. I could hear the tears of my comrades in chains as I finished the last note of the song.

"I think that we should make a pact of sorts," I breathed out. I'd thought about this on days on end and had waited for the day when I would finally be able to share it. My question to myself lately had been, "What if one of us were to escape?" and I couldn't help but dwell on how wrong it was that the rest of the prisoners would just be left behind to their doomed fate.

The old demon, someone who had reached to be my friend since my first day, called through his bars, "What kind of pact can we prisoners make and keep?"

I nearly chuckled, "There are all sorts of pacts that we could make. Pacts of friendship - of understanding. You should know this better than I, Abboud."

"Ah, perhaps, but I frequently underestimate you. Very well, then, tell us what's on your mind." Abboud wheezed out at me.

I looked around at the many cells. At least, the ones that the bars of my cell would allow me to see. I took a deep breath, "If any one of us were given the chance to escape, I think that there should be one. One who would be elected to come back and free the rest of us when the time was right."

A dark laugh sounds from the cell across from mine to the right, "Right. You mean _you_ want to be chosen so that you can be free of this place and never come back. Don't even for a second that it would be you."

I shook my head furiously, "No. I do not wish for it to be me. I don't believe that I would be the right one for the job. I don't know if I would be strong enough." Tears ran down my face at the feeling of uselessness.

Abboud chuckled, "You underestimate yourself, then. I think there is more strength in you than you give yourself credit for."

I would have glare at him if I could have, but I couldn't, "Don't you even _dare_ choose me should the opportunity arise."

I only heard him sigh deeply, "Alright, Falconess. Have it your way." He didn't sound convincing, but sleep had taken over me.

Soon, all I could do was sleep as my body strained to heal my reoccurring wounds everyday. I didn't sing again.

.:End Flashback.:

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I suppose I had somehow drawn him into my memories because he was nodding in understanding. The fear that had gripped me ebbed away slightly.

"That old man – Abboud? – he was the one that told me to take you."

Tears streaked down my face. I felt him gently brush them away. I began to wonder why he was even in the mansion in the first place.

I turned to him, "What were you doing in that mansion? In the dungeon no less."

I sensed a spike in his emotions, but I didn't know what had caused it.

"I was there after treasure. I'm a thief, born and raised. Well, more raised than born. I found my way into the dungeon as I was escaping."

I nodded, "May I see the treasure?"

He stood and left the room. Maykuh was watching us in growing curiosity. She inched closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, wiping away my excess tears. I smiled warmly at her in thanks.

Hiei returns with a brown burlap sack. He hands it to me and I pull it out to examine it. It's a lovely piece of work. Gold and silver embedded with diamonds, rubies, and sapphires.

"It's beautiful. What's it called?" I asked in curiosity. What I heard was a name I had never wanted to hear for the rest of my life.

"It's called 'Heaven's Bounty'."

I frowned, "No. It's not. That is not the name of this piece."

He stared at me unbelievingly. I didn't blame him.

"You're telling me that I left with the wrong artifact?"

I scowled despite myself, "No. You somehow managed to take that particular 'treasure' with you as you escaped."

He took the treasure from me, "This is the only thing I stole from that place. How could I have still – "

A dawning look of comprehension falls on his face.

"'Heaven's Bounty' isn't the name of any kind of gold. It isn't even an artifact."

I looked down and then back up at him.

"_I_ am Heaven's Bounty. I _was_ anyway."

He and Maykuh stared at me in disbelief.

I picked up the ladle that I had dropped and stood up.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to continue cooking dinner."

They blinked at me as I shrugged it off. I guess they really couldn't believe that a Three World famous treasure was standing right in front of them.

He started sputtering, "How – What – I – "

I spun around, "Look, I wasn't a _real_ treasure, okay? Someone jus misinterpreted my sensei's words and created a nasty rumor that landed me in a lot of trouble."

His eyebrows draw together. He was very handsome when he cared about my wellbeing.

I knew he'd never say it and I knew that he would always try to hide it, but I could read his every emotion in his eyes when he looked at me.

Maykuh suddenly spoke up, "But, what started the rumor?"

"In the kingdom where I come from, it is called Misiphia no Uinzu – meaning, literally, Wings of Shining Light - , there are five islands. Each one is dedicated to a different god or goddess.

I looked at Maykuh, her eyes were wide and shining in anticipation. I could she was just waiting to listen to everything that I had to say. I smiled at her warmly.

I turned to him then; so oblivious to what he had carried on his back he had been, that the look on his face now was absolutely priceless.

My smile grew in his direction. I wanted to tackle him with a hug as he looked to me in a confused way. I continued on with my story.

"No island is higher than the other, although, each island has nobility. The first island is Ishkhara's Island, the island dedicated to the goddess of love. There is also Kinnar's Island, dedicated to the god of music; Jabru's Island, the god of the sky; Wosret's Island, our guardian goddess; and finally, Eris's Island, goddess of chaos and balance.

I am from Kinnar's Island. Music is what we are born with, breathe with, _live_ with day to day. I was told that when I was born, I was singing. I love singing. It's my life and soul. I wouldn't trade my voice for anything in the world.

One Christmas Eve, I was singing for the High Council and the Chairman enjoyed it very much. What he said that night was, 'If her voice were a treasure of gold or jewels, it would be one worth more than all the treasures of the Three Worlds. A treasure from Heaven itself.'

No one ever thought that, by those words, I would become a target. And so, when I traveled to the Butterfly Clan's villages to perform as we do every year – they perform for us as well -, no one expected to be attacked and I was captured.

I was brought to a mansion – the very same one you took me from – over five years ago. Now, I don't mind singing and performing for others, but to be forced is not something I take lightly. I wouldn't sing for this human man that had taken me from the comfort of my people.

I've decided that, after all I've been through, I won't be singing again for a long time. Perhaps until I hear rumors that 'Heaven's Bounty' no longer exists."

I cast my eyes down to the floor and turned to tend to the meal I was preparing. Behind me, there was complete silence.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Astrid?"

It was him. I looked up at him and he brushed away tears that I hadn't even realized were there. I felt Maykuh put her hand on my other shoulder from behind me.

He takes the ladle from my hand and places it on the stovetop and he pulls me into an embrace. I buried my face in his chest and sobbed. He was so warm and I found that I couldn't break away from him.

Maykuh hugged me from behind and I found her hand and held it in mine.

I don't know how long we stood there, but eventually I could smell something burning. I jerked from their hold and quickly wiped away my tears so I could try and save dinner.

I sighed, "It's ruined. Sorry, guys."

Maykuh smiled at me, "It's alright! I'm not that hungry anyway." Her stomach gave her away, though and she grinned sheepishly, "I'll just go out and get my own. Don't worry about me!" and she ran out the door.

I looked up at him and I was surprised to see that he wasn't trying to cover up his emotions. He actually looked furious.

"I – I'm sorry. I didn't mean –" I stuttered. He sighed and relaxed. He pulled me to him with one arm around my shoulders and lightly kissed my temple. I blushed hotly.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You never do. It's just…every time I think about what you went through…" he sighed heavily again, "It's infuriating."

I raised my eyes to meet his. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was he saying that he actually _cared_? That he wasn't just out for more treasures or rewards? I decided to test him on this. Not now. Later.

"Thank you." I whispered. I didn't care if it would make him angry or he'd tell me not to. I was truly thankful to him for taking care of me.

He didn't get angry, though, and he didn't say a word. He only pulled me closer into his embrace.

I suddenly yawned. All that crying and storytelling had taken a lot out of me. It surprised me by how tired I felt. I felt myself being abruptly lifted from the ground and I gasped.

He had picked me up into his arms and he carried me to bed. He turned to leave but I grabbed the hem of his shirt. He looked back at me questioningly.

"Will you stay? Just until I fall asleep?" I wanted to feel his warmth that spread from his very being. I still did not understand how he could be so warm, but I didn't care at the moment.

He sat on the edge of the bed, "I'll stay with you as long as you want me to." He stroked my hair as I sighed in relief. I was soon asleep and dreamt of things yet to come.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**YES!! Another update done! I'm on a ROLL!! Woot! Hehe…**

**Well, I guess I'm going to skip updating Cookies and Lemons for now since my sister is sick and hasn't finished the next chapter yet…GET BETTER SOON, LOVE!!**

**Well, you know the drill!! Review or give cookies! Preferably both, but neither one is forced!! But I still love them all!! Hehe!**


	7. Chapter 6: Uncontrollable

A/N:

**A/N:**

**I'm nearly crying in joy over this story…it has gained so much attention and the reviews for it are great!! I really enjoy reading them and appreciate how much people really like this story…it's really got me in awe…**

**Thank you, my loved reviewers and also my unknown readers out there (who I think should be reviewing even if they don't want to…hehe). Without you, this story would not go on…BUT IT DOES!! :D THANK YOU!!**

**Okay, Hiei, you're up! Don't let us down!! XD**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 6: Uncontrollable

I watched her as she slept, even though she had only asked for me to stay until she had fallen asleep.

She looked angelic in her peaceful sleep, but peace did not last. After some time, she became uneasy. She was tossing and turning and I watched as her skin became sheen in a cold sweat.

Her tossing and turning became thrashing and I could tell she was having a nightmare. I tried calling out her name to wake her up, but the thrashing only got worse.

I gave up, then, on calling to her. I gently grasped her upper arms and pulled her to me. She awoke at my touch, but her struggling didn't completely cease until I finally embraced her.

Her hands clutched at the front of my shirt as she sobbed quietly. I couldn't help but to only pull her closer to me. I lightly kissed the top of her head; I hated to see her in such emotional pain. It only served to fuel my anger and hatred towards the human that had imprisoned her.

She suddenly gasps, "You're burning up! Are you all right? You aren't sick, are you?"

I looked at her, confused. I felt absolutely fine. Then it clicked.

"Astrid, I'm fine. My body temperature will rise to extremes sometimes because I'm half fire demon."

Her eyes widen at me then, but I could not read the emotion in them. I was too lost in the electricity they seemed to emit.

"If you're half fire, then…what's your other half?" Curiosity. That was what her blues eyes were telling me. I wondered if she could ever be disgusted in me or if she ever would.

"My mother was Koorime, so my other half is ice." Astrid smiled at me, and I didn't know what to do. I could only stare at her as if she were crazy for even wanting to know.

"What a unique combination." She said softly, "To think that complete polar opposites would attract. It's a wonderful miracle."

To think she'd called me a miracle and wonderful in the same sentence was nearly hysterical. I chuckled at her.

"I am of no miracle. I'm a curse. A Forbidden Child." She frowned as I said this. I could tell she disagreed.

She smiled again, though, and laid her head on my chest.

"You're _my_ miracle."

I flinched in shock. I had _not_ been expecting _that_. I froze, unable to move or speak.

I heard her sigh as she relaxed in my arms. I realized then, that I had stiffened and I shifted to relax underneath of her.

She giggled softly, a sound almost like wind chimes, "Your temperature is rising again. I didn't embarrass you, did I?"

She was so bold despite her appearance. Perhaps it was her natural innocence that made her that way or maybe she didn't think I was dangerous.

I don't know if she realized how afraid I was every day of hurting her and, at the time, I didn't know why.

"Astrid." There was a long pause.

"Hm?" she sounded as if she were falling asleep in my arms.

"I – Would you like me to stay with you for the night?" I couldn't believe what I was saying. Something about her affected me.

I leaned into her hair as I waited for her answer. She smelled of spring rain and (plums) that made my mouth water.

She sighed and moved her hands across my chest to my back, making me shiver, to embrace me.

"Please." She whispered.

I set her back on the bed gently and lied down next to her. She immediately adjusted so that her back was against my chest and allowed me to place a protective arm across her waist. That's when I noticed something.

Her wings were missing. No sign of them were visible on her back, just the smooth plains of her shoulder blades.

"Astrid? Where are your wings?"

She yawned lazily, "I have the ability to draw them into myself for convenience, such as when I sleep."

I calmed my heart that I hadn't even known was racing and relaxed my body and watched her as she fell asleep again.

I allowed my thoughts to wander since I found that I couldn't fall asleep while in such close proximity to her.

I wondered how this woman, who I barely even knew, could affect me so strongly. With just a word, she could bend me to her very will. I couldn't explain it and I couldn't control it. She didn't even know what she was doing to me.

She was certainly beautiful; I had seen woman with more beauty than her, but Astrid was simply captivating. She was filled out nicely, but not as much as other women I had seen. She was indeed appealing to the eye. Or three eyes in my case.

None of this explained the feelings that I felt towards her. I had no one to even ask. Except that Butterfly. Maykuh.

No. There was _no_ way I was going to ask her for advice. I didn't need advice anyway. I was the greatest thief in the area. Never seen, never caught.

I buried my face in her hair again, my head filling with her scent. A sudden burning entered into my very core that I couldn't identify and I didn't recognize. It was swiftly becoming unbearable and uncontrollable. I leaned my head back and breathed in the fresh air, my vision swimming and twisting.

I finally closed my eyes, and, eventually, fell asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next two days went by without incident. I continued to stay with Astrid at night to keep her from her nightmares.

The Butterfly seemed intrigued by our relationship – that's what she called it – and left us alone as much as possible. It became annoying quickly.

Maykuh and Astrid stood in the sunlight as I kept watch in my favorite pine tree. They seemed to be doing some kind of wing exercise to prepare them for flight.

I gazed at Astrid and noticed how the sunlight seemed to make her golden skin glow and shimmer. It filtered softly through her wings and she looked almost angelic.

I glanced quickly at Maykuh. The light reflected off of her differently, the light that shone through her wings was colored as it was cast onto the ground. It was beautiful in it's own way, but it didn't even come close to comparing to Astrid in my eyes.

They suddenly took off from the ground, nearly knocking me off of my branch in shock. I used it as an excuse to jump down and watch them as they twisted through the air.

Astrid abruptly went into a dive, heading straight for me. I waited as she circled me a few times before landing in front of me, the widest smile spread across her face.

I smiled slightly as she twirled around once and leaped over to me, placing her arms gently around my neck.

"I feel so…exhilarated!" she said breathing heavily.

"I'm sure you do." I glanced into the sky almost longingly. I wondered briefly what it was like to fly through the air as she did. Maykuh landed beside us and smiled almost just as broadly as Astrid, if not broader.

I frowned and removed my arms from Astrid's waist and was instantly angry with myself. I hadn't even realized that I'd moved; she distracted me in such a way that had me infuriated with myself for even allowing it. I pried her from me and stormed into the house.

I ignored her calling to me, although it wasn't easy. I made my way to the washroom and turned on the shower. I got in and adjusted the temperature so that I was as cold as I could possibly get it. I raised my body heat until I was sure that my skin could inflict a third degree burn if someone touched me. Steam poured out of the shower, a result of cold water hitting hot surface.

I waited until I was calm and my thoughts were void of anything but the cold of the water.

I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. When I exited the washroom, Astrid was standing there, worry in her eyes. She reached out to me and touched my arm.

My eyes widened as I watched her recoil in a gasp of pain. I'd forgotten to lower my body temperature and now she was hurt. I was instantly angry with myself again.

She flinched as I growled loudly and I lowered my body temperature. When I looked at her, I saw that there were tears in her eyes. My eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Great. Now look what I've done.

I cringed as a tear fell down her cheek. I reached up to brush it away but she pulled away as more tears fell and she ran to my room. I sighed in frustration.

Letting out a yell of fury, I slammed my fist into the wall. I didn't even notice the hole that was left in my wake.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**I hope that's not too short, but I figured that would be a perfect place to switch over to Astrid's point of view.**

**Wow…don't have much to say except…REVIEW OR GIVE COOKIES!! Or both!! Please?? Please?? I'm practically BEGGING you!! Okay, so I **_**am**_** begging…PLEASE!! **

**XD**


	8. Chapter 7: Tears

A/N:

**A/N:**

**Wow…you guys are probably all…omigosh!! She updated again so fast!! XD hehe…yeah...I can't seem to get this story out of my head…**

**Haha…I'm supposed to be updating my other stuff, but…here I am writing **_**another**_** chapter for this one…haha…oh, well!! ENJOY!! :D**

**Ah, right…the disclaimer… - takes deep breath – I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YYH RELATED!! AT ALL!! DON'T DARE FREAKING SUE ME OR I WILL STEAL YOUR COOKIES!!**

**Astrid, honey, you may now tell the good people your side of the story…**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 7: Tears

He was angry with me. That was all I could think about as I cried into a pillow. I couldn't feel the burning pain in my hand anymore.

I jumped violently as I heard his yell and a loud smash. Definitely angry.

A few more tears ran down my cheeks. I wiped them away, feeling ridiculous. What would tears change?

I stopped for a moment to think about why I _was_ crying.

Fresh tears fell from my eyes as I grasped the fact that it was _because_ he was angry with me that I was crying. I sobbed as I also realized that it upset me because I _loved_ him.

I went to the door and opened it. Maykuh stood there, shocked, with her hand raised to knock.

"Where is he?" I choked out.

"O-outside," Maykuh stammered.

I nodded and hurried past her.

I didn't see him right away and so I lifted myself into the air with just a few swift beats of my wings. I hovered in mid-air as I searched for him.

I finally spotted him in a large clearing, two, maybe three, miles from the house, surrounded by boulders. I flew there in a matter of seconds and landed softly behind him. Maybe that wasn't the best idea.

He whirled around to face me and I couldn't help but to let even more fresh tears stream down my face. He looked so angry.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, somehow knowing that those words could never be enough.

He recoiled from me in shock, which confused me.

"What? Why are you apologizing?" He still sounded so angry, so upset.

I blinked at him, "I upset you and I came to say sorry. That's probably not enough to make for what I've done, though."

He yelled out in frustration. I flinched and watched him carefully through my blurred vision. He began pacing, trying to walk off his anger, I suppose.

A rather large boulder on the other side of the clearing suddenly exploded and I saw that it was him. I took a few steps back. He noticed this.

He buried his face in his hands and dropped to the ground with a snarl. What he said surprised me.

"I was never angry with _you_, Astrid. I don't think I ever could be."

I became more confused, "But –" He cut me off.

"I am angry with myself because it seems like I can't control myself. I'm finding myself doing things without even realizing it and it infuriates me that it seems so out of my control."

I stood in shocked silence. He sighed and I was suddenly able to move again. I kneeled by his side and put out a hand. I was about to set it on his shoulder, but I felt the heat before I could touch him, bringing up the pain from my previous burn.

I gasped at the sudden intensity of the pain. He looked up, fear evident in his ruby eyes. Even more tears welled up in the corner of my eyes.

He was suddenly grasping my hands, his body temperature back to normal - normal for him, anyway - and examined the burn.

I blushed slightly as he brought the burn to his mouth and licked it. _Gods_ know why he licked it. I figured he knew what he was doing, though.

He suddenly sighed in, what sounded to me, in sadness.

"I am the one who should be apologizing." I looked up at him in surprise, "I hurt you and I made you cry. I'm sorry."

I looked at him with sadness. I didn't blame him. He didn't need to be sorry.

"I am _so_ sorry, Astrid." He took me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. I kissed his cheek in return.

"You don't need to be sorry, love. You can't help what you feel."

He drew back from me slightly, "What did you call me?"

I looked up at him, confused, "Love?"

He stiffened slightly, "That's what I thought."

I shook my head, "I give little pet names like that to everyone. Maykuh's is 'dear'."

His eyes widened marginally before gathering me in his arms, "And that's the one you chose for me?"

I nodded and he ran in the direction of his home. Gods, he was fast. I counted to five as we arrived back.

Maykuh was waiting for us, the most worried look on her face. She seemed relieved, however, as she saw that I was being carried in his arms.

He released me and I ran to her, "It's all right, now, dear. You don't have to worry anymore." I smiled just to reassure her. Hiei walked into the house, seemingly sullen.

A few stray tears fell from Maykuh's face. I immediately brushed them away. I kissed her gently on the cheek, "There's no need to cry now, dear Maykuh. No need to cry." My voice cracked on my last word as I puller her into a hug. I cried with mixed feelings of relief and sadness that Maykuh had shed tears over us.

"Then why are you crying?" Maykuh whispered by my ear.

I let her go and brushed away the tears, "I'm just…relieved. That's all. But, I feel ridiculous." We laughed a little and joined hands before entering the house. I was glad to have such a friend as Maykuh.

Once inside, I looked for him, but saw no sign. The fresh traces of his aura told me he was in the kitchen.

Just as I was about to drop Maykuh's hand and go in there, he came out holding a cup. He raised an eyebrow when he saw us.

"I made some tea if you would like some." He took a sip of his.

I smiled, "Thank you. Tea sounds great."

He handed me his cup, which I took. I looked at him in curiosity.

"I'll go get myself another cup. You can have that one." I nodded, slightly confused. Perhaps he was trying to make it up to me. I didn't know.

Maykuh crosses her arms at me. I looked at her with wide eyes, "What?"

"That boy _likes_ you, Astrid." I blushed furiously.

"He's not a _boy_, Maykuh. And he doesn't like me. Not like you think he does." Maykuh shrugs.

"Whatever you say. But _I_ say that he is _awfully_ protective of you. He also seemed _awfully_ upset from just making you cry."

I looked down. My eyes fell to my hand and I blushed lightly again as I remembered what he had done to the burn on my hand.

"You _see_? You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." I did, but I wasn't about to let her think she was right. And so, I shook my head.

"You're wrong. He's only acting as a brother to me. There could never be any more than that. You know, as well as I, that a falcon only mates with a falcon."

Ugh. I hated myself for saying those words. I drank the last of my tea and took the cup to the kitchen. He was still there and he didn't look at me. I knew why, but I refused to address the issue right then.

I hurried out and went to the washroom. It still smelled of him; burnt pine needles and exotic spices. I leaned against the closed door and closed my eyes, just soaking in his scent.

I stripped down and turned on the water. I smiled and let my wings out, soaking them through.

The door opens and Hiei walks in. I turn around slightly to see his shocked face.

"Sorry. I didn't realize you were in here." He turns to leave.

"I don't mind." He freezes, "It's not like it's anything you haven't seen before." I smirked as I turned back around.

"Seen what?" I heard him ask. I whirled back around.

I gave him with a slightly confused smirk, "You're not serious, are you?"

"Hn. I suppose not, but you're wrong." I could smell his lie from here, and yet, it wasn't a lie at the same time.

I dawned on me that it wasn't a lie because he was male and he had his needs just like any other male. I knew that he hadn't taken a mate, though, he was too proud. He didn't care for any of the women that had given themselves over to him.

I didn't blame those women, he is a very good looking and powerful demon. I slightly blushed at my thoughts. I turned my attention to what would make it truth, and I comprehended that what he meant was, he had not looked at my naked form as he carried me here from my captives.

"How did you manage that?" I asked him, curiously, "What about when you dressed my wounds?"

I saw a reddish tint rise in his cheeks, "I did my best not to pay attention."

I gave him a small smile, "That's what I thought."

He looked into my eyes with a curious look in his eyes. I tilted my head at him.

"Why don't you join me, love?" There was no reaction on his face, but he came in and shut the door behind him.

Keeping his eyes on my face, he walked towards me. I gazed back at him, a smile playing on my lips.

"Why hide what we know to be true?" I asked him. He was confused and I frowned.

"We share a love for each other, although neither one of us can explain it." I said just above a whisper. His eyes softened, and I desperately wished to know what he was thinking.

"Were you really not angry with me today, love?" His eyes widened marginally.

"No," he whispered. He cupped my cheek in his hand and my eyes welled up. Before the tears could spill over, he brought his lips to mine.

The kiss caught me by surprise. I brought my hands lightly to his chest and I felt his warm ones enclose around my waist, bringing me closer to him.

I felt his tongue flick across the edge of my lips and I parted them slightly, inviting him in. He took the invitation and slowly explored my mouth. His left hand moved up my side. My breath hitched as his thumb caressed my skin just under by breast.

I slid my hands to the hem of his shirt and lifted it slightly. He grunted slightly and used his right hand to rip the shirt from my hands and onto the floor. I let my hands rest on his chest again. He growled lowly and I moaned as it reverberated through my body.

He pulled away sharply and I gasped as I saw his angry face.

"I won't do this. I won't do this to _you._"

"What are you talking about?" I was hurt and confused. He bent down and picked up his shirt. I shuddered as I looked over the muscles in his back.

He just shook his and stormed out the door, stopping just inside the frame, "I'm not angry with you. I just…it's me. I'm angry with myself." And he closed the door.

The tears that had welled up before now flowed freely down my face as I sank to my knees in utter despair.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**And there you have it, everyone!! A brand new chappie for you!! I don't know what I will be updating next, cuz I seem to still have this one in my head. I might just write another chapter for this one…**

**But, some people might be angry with me for not updating my other stories… - laughs nervously – **

**Well, you know the drill!! Reviews or cookies, please!! Or both!! Both is good! :D**


	9. Chapter 8: The Gift of Music

A/N:

**A/N: **

**Here we go with another chapter!! Yay!! I'm so proud of how well this story is doing!! Apparently a lot of people like Astrid and her sudden and unexpected relationship with Hiei.**

**Please keep reading everyone! It really encourages me to write when I get a lot of reviews…so, please continue doing so! And if you haven't reviewed yet, then please do!! You could make all the difference in when I next update!! Seriously!!**

**I love you all!! Hiei, hit it!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 8: The Gift of Music

I left the house again; too upset to even face myself. I felt terrible leaving her like that, but what else could I do?

Maykuh would take care of her. I trusted her now.

I ran to the nearest town and entered the bar. I took a seat and made my order. I pinched the bridge of my nose between my forefinger and thumb, a headache beginning to form.

I'd never felt so confused in my life. I hurt at hurting her. Not the kind of hurt that comes from the flesh, but a hurt that felt as if I was ripping my own heart from my chest.

I couldn't stand it and it just made me angrier. I pictured her face in my mind and some of the pain eased, but then I imagined her crying and the pain returned ten-fold.

I snarled and threw some money on the table for my untouched drink and stormed outside.

They seemed to be waiting for me. How I knew they were waiting was beyond me. I was instantly surrounded and there didn't seem to be any loopholes.

"You _really_ don't want to mess with me right now." I warned them.

The biggest one, probably the leader, snickered at me, "Think ya can intimidate us, eh, punk?"

"I'm only trying to warn you. I've heard that it's not wise to piss off a fire demon."

I smirked as a couple of them backed away, but their leader remained firmly in his spot, still snickering.

"Good. I've been waiting for a challenge!" he bellowed out in laughter, which only served to piss me off even more than I already was.

"You'll regret this afterwards," I snarled as I lunged for him. He blocked my first attack and so I decided that I'd better take a second to push down my anger and become the bloodthirsty killer I had become known as.

I wasn't given a second, however, as I was attacked from the side by one of his comrades. I pulled out my katana to parry his attack, but was a fraction too late and I was knocked slightly off balance.

The leader seemed to notice and took advantage, but he didn't, couldn't, anticipate my speed. I recovered and attacked their leader from behind, driving the length of my sword through his chest. He fell dead to the ground and I continued on to slay the rest of his companions.

If I were to say that I walked away unscathed, then I would be lying, and that's one thing I don't do. Blood ran down the side of my face from a cut above my right eye. It was close to my Jagan, but luckily it didn't actually make it.

A long gash ran down the length of my left arm and right leg. Bastards. Why did they always attack in groups?

I looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun had set. I sighed, my anger now dissipated, and ran home. I ignored the dull pain in my leg as I felt warm liquid trickle into my shoe.

When I finally made it home, I was surprised to see Astrid outside, wings outspread and staring into the night sky. She looked at me as I climbed through the underbrush of the trees.

Her blithe smile turned into one of horror as I came closer. I couldn't figure out why she would be so terrified of me, but I soon found out that I wasn't the cause.

"What _happened_?" she gasped.

I looked down at myself, "Hn."

She put her hands on her hips, "Don't give me that. Tell me what happened." She said sternly.

I couldn't walk away.

I couldn't just say nothing and walk away. She had asked me and I had to tell her. It pissed me off that I couldn't say no to her, but as long as I was under her gaze, I couldn't stay angry.

I sigh exasperatedly, "Nothing. I got into a brawl, nothing unusual."

Her features formed lines of worry as she examined the done damage.

"Wait here."

I waited. How could I not when she asked me to like that?

She returned swiftly with a medical kit. I didn't even know that I _owned_ one. Oh well.

"How many?" she asked.

"Eight. Maybe ten." She rolled her eyes.

"I meant how many injuries." She muttered something else that I was unable to decipher.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I don't care," she glared at me, "One on my forehead, left arm, and right leg. Any beyond that I don't know of. Those are just the three that I notice the most."

DAMN IT! Why couldn't I just tell her to forget about it and to leave me alone? I must have wanted to feel her touch that badly and I just didn't realize it. Whatever it was, I was really pissing myself off and I was even more pissed at being pissed off at myself for something so ridiculously stupid.

Astrid reached up and removed what was left of my torn headband. I expected her to scream and run away, but she was just the opposite.

She gasped slightly and quickly wiped away some of my blood before sighing in what I thought to be relief.

"You're lucky that cut didn't make it to your eye. That could have been difficult to heal." Our eyebrows furrowed at the same time, but for different reasons, I was sure.

"Aren't you afraid?" I couldn't believe how calmly she was taking this.

"Why would I be afraid of you? You saved my life and, through me, many others." She smiled sweetly at me and I grew even angrier. Something in my mind clicked, then, as I reviewed all things she'd ever said.

"If you're not afraid, then why don't you call me by my name?" I hissed slightly as she poured disinfectant over my arm. I watched her face carefully as she stared into my eyes.

"Because you are a great and powerful demon. I don't feel worthy of calling you so familiarly." Her eyes averted from mine and she looked at the ground instead.

I ground my teeth together in frustration. Again, I couldn't believe what she was saying. I growled, making her jump. Good. I was glad to scare her. I instantly scolded myself – I was actually hoping for her full acceptance and I couldn't help but think that something was still missing.

"How can you say that? You are probably much stronger than I am. I'm nothing but a lowly thief and assassin." I glared at her straight in the eyes and she returned my glare with almost the same intensity.

I was forced to break the glare as I hissed at the burning pain in my leg as she dumped her disinfectant on my open wound.

"Damn it! Must you _do_ that?" I snarled.

"Well, _excuse me_ for expressing what I feel," she said angrily, taking me off guard. I gaped slightly at her. I'd never once heard or seen her express anger. I continued to gape at her as her hands moved to my head.

A soft light issued from her hands and I flinched, not knowing what she was doing. She chuckled lightly at my reaction. I glared at her, "What?"

"It's just funny to see you scared." She laughed and I began grinding my teeth again.

"Hn. I wasn't scared. It was unexpected." I realized that I loved her laugh as I listened to her. Not that I would let anyone else, especially her, know. I couldn't say that I loved her; no, I wouldn't say that. I didn't know that I loved her then. It was just her laugh, her smile, her touch, and her eyes. They were all so soft and gentle. The exact opposite of my cold and hard heart.

It nearly destroyed my state of mind just being around her and at that time I couldn't figure out for the life of me why. I just knew that not knowing why continued to really piss me off, but when I looked at her, talked to her, I was calm. And then I was mad all over again because I didn't know the reason behind _that_ either.

I watched her as her hands moved from my head to my arm, and from my arm to my leg. She looked so serene and calm despite what had happened earlier.

I didn't need to ask her forgiveness, she had already given it to me and I didn't know why she would. Perhaps it had to do with something that she had said before I'd left. She'd said that she loved me. Or hinted that she did. I wasn't sure which one it was, but I had a feeling that it was probably wasn't the latter.

When she finished, she turned from me and flew into the nearest tree, landing gracefully on one of the thicker branches. I looked at her in curiosity as she sat down, drawing in her wings and letting one leg dangle down.

"What are you doing?"

She turned her electric blue gaze down at me from her perch, "Looking at the stars and the moon. I've always loved them because of their mystery." She turned back to the sky, "You could join me if you'd like."

I glanced from her to the tree, calculating distance from me to the nearest branch. I jumped to it and made my way to her branch and sat as close as I could to her.

I looked at her for a while and then looked at where I thought she was looking. I could see why she loved the moon and stars so much. They seemed to give off a feeling of peace and serenity. Something that I found very hard to feel.

"How often do you do this?" I wanted to know; I had a burning desire to know everything I could about her.

She smiled, "Quite often. How about you?"

"Never."

"Have you even climbed a tree before?"

"Once. To gain the advantage over an opponent."

We sat in silence for a while, just watching the stars. Sometimes she would exclaim if there was a shooting star and I would smile each time. I was glad it was dark and she couldn't see my face.

"Why do you love me, Astrid?" I finally asked her. She glanced at me from the corner of her eye.

"Why do _you_ love _me_?" was her reply.

"I don't. Answer my question."

She sighed, "Why does anyone love someone? Nobody knows why they love someone, but they know what they love about someone."

"Okay, then what is it you love about me?"

Astrid laughed, "Everything. The good with the bad. Your kindness and your smile. Your strengths and your weaknesses," she laughed as I snorted at that last part, "I love how you get angry at yourself when you don't understand what you are feeling. Yes, I know what causes your anger now. I always smell your anger after your confusion, and your confusion after your emotions."

She smiles and moves to sit next to me and rests her head on my shoulder. I stiffened, unsure of what to do or make of the situation. I decided I didn't care and continued to look up into the night sky.

"Want to get closer?" she suddenly asked.

"Sure." I smirked. She rose up from the tree, letting out her wings and took off into the sky. The branch didn't even quiver; she was that graceful about it. I jumped to the top of the tree where I expected to see her, but instead she was hovering just feet from me.

She laughed, "I asked to get closer, but I didn't think that you wouldn't take me seriously." I looked at her, confused.

Astrid suddenly flies at me and lifts me off of the tree. I take a hold of her quickly, shocked by her actions. She was lifting me higher into the sky and I suddenly understood by what she had meant by getting closer. She was taking me flying. A rare experience for any demon that couldn't already do so.

What an experience it was. The wind was different up here as it caressed my skin in ways I didn't think was possible. The stars were indeed much bigger and brighter up here, their effects on me doubled.

Astrid's grip on me was tight, but gentle as her wings beat silently through the air. I couldn't even begin to explain the feeling of flying and I felt every beat of her heart against my chest, adding to the rhythm of her flight.

I was disappointed when she dove for the ground to land in a small meadow, not far from the house. She landed perfectly and we both collapsed onto the soft grass.

"That was…amazing. I've never experienced anything like it. I don't think amazing even begins to describe it." I gasped out. I felt as though I had been the one doing the flying instead of Astrid, it had been so breathtaking.

She giggled, "Now you know why I enjoy it so much."

I turned my head to look at her. Her gaze took in the sky as she raised her hands in the air, moving her fingers in strange motions.

"What are you doing?"

Astrid drops her hands and fidgets, "Well, a song came to my mind and I was just moving my fingers as if I was playing it on the piano. Songs usually create themselves for me after a flight like that one." Her hands fall to her sides, but her fingers continue to move on her invisible piano.

My eyebrows furrow, but I remain silent. How I wished to hear her sing. I took myself by surprise as those words drifted through my thoughts. I quickly looked back to the sky.

She sighed and whispered, "_That's_ why I love you."

I turned to her again, still silent, and waited for her to go on.

She also turned to return my gaze and smiled, "You would never ask me to sing. You would wait until I did so on my own. When I was good and ready, not when you wanted me to."

She rolled over onto her stomach and crawled towards me and put an arm across my chest. I automatically put my arm around her waist, completely dazed by her words. I don't know how long we lied like that, but we were both soon asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, Maykuh eyed us suspiciously as we came through the door. I immediately stopped short at the sight of a mountain of equipment in my living room.

"What the hell is this?" I asked Maykuh angrily.

"Well, I figured that even though Astrid doesn't want to sing, she could still play instruments, so I had some brought in." she explained.

I glared at her, "You allowed people I don't know to enter my house? And now, they know where I live."

"Yes and no. I let them bring in the equipment, but they don't know that this is your home." Maykuh blushes slightly.

I glanced at Astrid who seemed to have tears in her eyes. She attacked the Butterfly with a hug with many thank you's.

Astrid hurried to the piano and beckoned to me. I strode over to her and she looked up at me with bright eyes.

"Would you like to hear the song I was thinking of last night?" I nodded.

She began playing and I was stunned by how well she played, but more at the complexity of the song. It was serene, but quick in tempo. Relaxing, yet invigorating. The song came to an end and I opened my eyes, not even realizing that I had closed them.

She looked at me, a broad smile stretched across her face. I loved that smile. I loved her laugh and her smile, but not her. That confused me, but I didn't get angry, amazingly enough.

When I didn't say anything, she asked me what I thought. I nodded at her.

"Hn." Was all I felt I could say. She smiled, seemingly knowingly, and turned back and began playing a different piece. I headed back to the stairs but stopped as I heard something that I'd never heard before.

She was…_singing._

_**Under your spell again**_

_**I can't say no to you**_

_**Crave my heart**_

_**And it's bleeding in your hand**_

_**I can't say no to you**_

_**Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly**_

_**Now I can't let go of this dream**_

_**I can't breathe, but I feel**_

_**Good enough**_

_**I feel good enough**_

_**For you**_

_**Drink up sweet decadence**_

_**I can't say no to you**_

_**And I've completely lost myself**_

_**And I don't mind**_

_**I can't say no to you**_

_**Shouldn't let you conquer me completely**_

_**Now I can't let go of this dream**_

_**Can't believe that I feel**_

_**Good enough**_

_**I feel good enough**_

_**It's been such a long time coming **_

_**But I feel good**_

_**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall**_

_**Pouring life down on me**_

_**Cuz I can't hold on**_

_**To anything that's good enough**_

_**Am I good enough**_

_**For you to love me, too?**_

_**So, take care of what you ask me**_

_**Cuz I can't say no**_

It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**YES!! Two updates in ONE DAY!! I'm so proud of myself!! I'm going to go and reward myself with cookies!! Hehe**

**I guess now would be a good time for a disclaimer, so here I go!!**

**I DO NOT OWN YYH OR THE CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG LYRICS. THOSE BELONG TO EVANESCENCE. THE SONG IS CALLED GOOD ENOUGH. NOW, DON'T SUE ME BECAUSE I JUST TOLD EVERYONE READING THIS THAT I – DON'T – OWN – THEM. I'M JUST BORROWING THEM. XD**

**Okay, you guys know the drill!! Review or give cookies!! Or both!! I don't know if I will update again, btw until I get to 45 reviews, so, those of you reading and NOT reviewing…get your asses in gear and hit that review button! Please?? –whimpers pleadingly-**


	10. Chapter 9: The Gift of Music Part 2

A/N:

**A/N:**

**Alright! We made it to 46 reviews!! Now we need to get to 50!! Woohoo!! I'm not kidding!! I have goals now, so you guys better keep up the reviewing!! XP**

**I can't believe how much attention this story has been getting. A lot more than An Old Beginning, that's for sure. Of course, it could have something to do with that first chapter…that was a fluke for sure… -laughs nervously-**

**Oh well, onto the next chapter! The floor is all yours, Astrid! :D**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 9: The Gift of Music Part 2

I gasped and clapped my hands to my mouth. What was I _doing_? I couldn't _believe_ I'd just done what I'd told myself I didn't want to do.

He was instantly by my side, pulling my hands away from my face. A certain fire seemed to be burning in his crimson eyes, not of anger, but of an emotion I was unsure of.

He still grasped my wrists as he spoke, "Say it." He said huskily.

Gods, that was a sexy voice, "Say what?" I whispered.

A deep rumble sounded somewhere within his chest that set my insides on fire.

"Say my name." My eyes widened at what he was asking.

I realized my vision was tunneled and I felt as though I needed to break that tunnel. I looked at Maykuh, but she was nowhere to be seen. No good. My vision tunneled in again on him.

"Umm…I…I…," I stuttered; I couldn't find my words.

"Please." He whispered to me, closing his eyes.

"H-Hiei?" I asked, unsure of myself. He turned his smoldering gaze on me again and I felt as though I'd melt where I sat.

The first thing I noticed was how close we were; the second was his lips crashing into mine. It wasn't forced, or harsh, but gently and passionately.

I felt his tongue delve into the depths of my mouth. He tasted good to me, a taste that couldn't be described.

I reached around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. I had imagined his hair would have been coarse, but, I had been wrong, it was almost as soft as silk.

He responded to my hands by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I slid one of my hands down his chest and to his waist, earning a soft growl from him. He promptly grabbed my wrist and bit my lower lip as a warning.

He pulled away suddenly, flinching slightly at my disappointed whimper. He rested hi forehead against mine as we breathed heavily from our display of affection.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Why, what?" I asked back.

"Why are you able to make me do these things? Why do you capture my attention, my emotions? Emotions I shouldn't even have in the first place?"

I smiled at him, understanding what he did not. He had to figure it out on his own, though. I had no right to tell him. He probably wouldn't listen to me anyway.

"Hiei…" he let out a soft moan at the sound of his name.

"Why do I like to hear you say my name so much?" he kissed me softly and briefly.

"I'm going to have to return to my home soon. You know this."

He nodded, "You're a Falconess, I know. You said yourself that we could never be."

I frowned. I _really_ hated myself for saying that. I loved him more than any falcon I had ever courted or met. The fact that he wasn't a Falcon wasn't the biggest problem. He didn't know it yet, but fire and ice are my people's greatest fear and enemy.

He was a combination of both.

I didn't fear him, though, because I knew he would never intentionally hurt me. I also knew he had control over his fires, but I'd never seen any of the part of him that was ice.

Just because I didn't fear him, didn't mean my people wouldn't either. Not to mention my people weren't very accepting of outsiders in the first place.

He sighed after a few seconds of silence, "I'm letting you become attached to me. Not good."

I gave a small smile, "And vice versa."

He stood up, an unfamiliar emotion flashing across his face and burning in his eyes, "I'll get breakfast started."

I nodded even though he'd already turned away. Something tickled my cheeks and when I reached up, I felt tears at my fingertips.

I was shocked because I hadn't expected them; hadn't felt the burning sting at the edges of my eyes.

I immediately leaned over the piano and began playing. The tune was sadder than I thought it would sound. Words began forming in my head, but I couldn't bring myself to sing them.

My vision became increasingly blurry, full of unshed tears.

Maykuh entered the room behind me and I whipped around to face her, my fingers faltering on the keys. Tears fell from my face as I turned. Maykuh hurried to my side when she saw them and pulled me into an embrace.

"What's the matter, Astrid? You can tell me." She said.

I sniffled as I hugged her back, "I have to go home soon."

Maykuh pulled back slightly, "You'll miss him too much." She stated.

I nodded, "I'm afraid if I leave him, that he'll go back to being…" I stopped. Being what? Did I really know anything about him beyond what he'd already told me? Beyond what I've seen?

I burst into sobs of hopelessness. I was leaving too soon and I wanted to know more about him. I wanted to know more about his life and hardships. I wanted to love him like I should.

"It's okay, Astrid. I understand. When do you plan on leaving?" her voice brought me out of my misery.

"I will leave with you at the end of the week." I stated clearly and firmly. I heard a crash from the kitchen.

"But that's just three days from now! Are you really sure you're ready for that?" Maykuh exclaimed, pulling completely away.

I shook my head, "I have to, Maykuh. If I don't and my people find me here…they'll assume the worst and they might…" I couldn't finish my sentence; couldn't come to terms with the fate that befall us both if I stayed. I swore I would never endanger him.

Maykuh nodded solemnly, understanding my situation. She hugged me again, "You should keep playing. It's beautiful. Eerie, but beautiful." She gave me a small smile. I smiled back a little and turned back to the piano.

I began playing a different tune, and this time, I sang the words that came to my mind.

_**This time, this place**_

_**Misused, Mistakes**_

_**Too long, too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait?**_

_**Just one chance**_

_**Just one breath**_

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

_**'Cause you know,**_

_**you know, you know**_

_**I love you**_

_**I've loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

_**On my knees, I'll ask**_

_**Last chance for one last dance**_

_**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**_

_**All of hell to hold your hand**_

_**I'd give it all**_

_**I'd give for us**_

_**Give anything but I won't give up**_

_**'Cause you know,**_

_**you know, you know**_

_**I love you**_

_**I've loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**But you know, you know, you know**_

_**I wanted**_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

_**'Cause I needed**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I forgive you**_

_**For being away for far too long**_

_**So keep breathing**_

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you any more**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you any more**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Hold on to me and never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Hold on to me and never let me go**_

I closed the lid on the piano, "Maykuh? Is there any way you could get me some recording equipment?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Wow…that was a lot harder to do than I thought it would be!! I had a REALLY hard time finding a song that would fit. BTW, the song is Far Away by Nickelback, SO NO SUEING!! AT ALL!! XP**

**A special thank you to my friend, Sydnee, for helping me find this song!! Thank you so much!! I HEART you!! :D**

**Once more, review or give cookies, please!! Or both!! XD**

**Love you all no matter what, though!! Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Gift of Music Part 3

A/N:

**A/N:**

**OMG, people!! My story has hit the 1000 hit mark!! And has FIFTY-ONE reviews!! TIME TO CELEBRATE!! –throws confetti and hands out cookies to everyone that helped make this happen- I really want to cry…I'm so proud of my story!! –sniffs-**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!! I LOVE YOU!! XD**

**Okay, while I go off and cry in happiness, I'll let Hiei take over the story now!! HIT IT!! **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 10: The Gift of Music Part 3

I'd slammed a dish so hard onto the counter that it had shattered into tiny bits when I'd heard Astrid say that she was leaving with the Butterfly.

Three days! Three days was all I had left with her. And it was only now that I was coming to terms with my feelings for her.

It was all too fast - her rescue…falling in love…her leaving. I had never expected any of this to happen.

I sat in the nearest chair and cradled my head in my hands. I didn't know what to do. For once, I was at a loss. I breathed deeply in an attempt to calm myself.

I was vaguely aware of Astrid saying something about recording equipment, but it had never registered in my thought until the next day.

She sat at her piano and a microphone, other instruments surrounded her as she played one after another into the microphone. Sometimes, I heard her singing, but it always sounded so far away those last three days.

On the second day, as I was coming home from a particularly easy thieving job, Maykuh took me by the wrists and dragged me to Astrid.

"She wants you to do something for her, but I told her that she'd never get you to do it. Just a hunch, I guess, but I could be wrong." She blabbered on; I was only really half listening. All I could think about was her. I couldn't focus on anything else but her.

Astrid seemed to capture the very soul of me.

I was brought before her as she held out a few sheets of paper to me. I took them and saw that they were lyrics.

"Would mind singing for me, Hiei? I would like a couple songs that you sang. We could even do a couple of duets?" her voice was that of an enchantress. How could I say no?

I nodded and she smiled as bright a smile as she could. I could tell that she wasn't ready to leave either. But we both knew she had to. Nothing could be done to change it.

Maykuh sat on her chair; a look of shock crossed her face. I wasn't paying attention to her, though.

It was just Astrid, me, and the music. We went through the notes and the rhythms a few times before running the whole song. We went through it a couple times just to make sure.

"Alright, let's see how well you've got it down. No lyrics" Astrid plucked them from my hands and I let her. My memory was flawless. The repetitiveness was unnecessary for me, but I did it for her sake. To spend more time with her. She started the music.

_**Everything you say or do**_

_**I am always there for you**_

_**Whether you're laughing or you're screaming**_

_**No one else could take your place**_

_**I will always see your face**_

_**When I'm awake and when I'm dreaming**_

_**Cause I believe there's a place for you and me in this crazy world**_

_**If you come running back to me I'll be here waiting**_

_**Cause I still believe in a love worth saving**_

_**If you could see the sad look on my face**_

_**You'd be headed back to my place**_

_**Come back to me, I'll be here waiting**_

_**Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading**_

_**If you could see the sad look on my face**_

_**You'd be headed back to my place**_

_**I can't stand to watch you go**_

_**Cause in my head deep down I know**_

_**I don't wanna live without you**_

_**I love the way we stay up late**_

_**The way you laugh at your mistakes**_

_**I love everything about you**_

_**Cause I believe there's a place for you and me in this crazy world**_

_**If you come running back to me I'll be here waiting**_

_**Cause I still believe in a love worth saving**_

_**If you could see the sad look on my face**_

_**You'd be headed back to my place**_

_**Come back to me, I'll be here waiting**_

_**Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading**_

_**If you could see the sad look on my face**_

_**You'd be headed back to my place**_

_**No, don't wanna let you go**_

_**Girl, you belong in my heart, in my arms, in my bed**_

_**Girl, quit messing with my head**_

_**Say that you're coming back to stay right here with me**_

_**If you come running back to me I'll be here waiting**_

_**Cause I still believe in a love worth saving**_

_**If you could see the sad look on my face**_

_**You'd be headed back to my place**_

_**Come back to me, I'll be here waiting**_

_**Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading**_

_**If you could see the sad look on my face**_

_**You'd be headed back to my place**_

_**Come back to me**_

_**I still believe**_

_**If you could see the sad look on my face**_

_**You'd be headed back to my place**_

_**Come back to me**_

_**I'm on my knees**_

_**If you could see the sad look on my face**_

_**You'd be headed back to my place**_

Astrid certainly had a way of writing lyrics. She looked up at me with a bright grin that could chase away any shadows in the darkest heart.

"What?" I asked her.

"You have a great singing voice. I just wonder if you'd do well in other things related to music." She giggled at that. I, however, grimaced at the thought. I knew that if she wanted to teach me something, I wouldn't say no. I couldn't say no to her.

It was infuriating, but calming at the same time. It was so easy to please her and the rewards were considerably gratifying.

I made as much of every moment that I had with her before she had to leave. She continued working with me on other songs. I didn't mind, I guess, since it was her that wrote them.

Maykuh would often sit in and listen, but almost always she would have to leave after a half hour. I swear that girl was _made_ of water on the inside to cry that much.

The day before she would have to leave, I lied down in the soft grass and looked up into the clouds. A tight pain clutched in my chest.

When I put my hand to the pain, I became aware that it wasn't my chest. It was my _heart_. I was worried about what would become of her, although, she was going home. She would be safe there.

I would miss her and I could never replace her. I would never try. I thought of her face and her smile, imagining it before me. That's when I realized that she was actually standing above me, smiling at me so innocently. I wondered how innocent she really was.

"Aren't you a little overdressed to be lying in the sun?" she giggled. I rolled my eyes. I'd always dressed in all black and heat never bothered me.

"I'm used to it. What does it matter anyway?" I turned over onto my side and away from her. I couldn't look at her. I was afraid that if I did, she would suddenly disappear and never return.

She sighed softly and I realized that I couldn't keep my back turned to her. I had to look at her; I didn't want to forget what she looked like. I rolled onto my other side to see that she had joined me in the grass.

Her blue eyes shifted onto me, a grin alighting her features. I thought she was so beautiful just lying there next to me. I couldn't help but to reach out a hand and intertwine my fingers in her dark brown hair that fanned out around her.

She caught my hand in hers and turned to face me, "Would you tell me something if I were to ask?"

My lips twitched, almost smiling. How could she know that I would answer any question she might have? Or answer any request she might give?

"What would you like to know?"

"Your Jagan…what – can you do with it?"

I frowned instantly. I was never willing to discuss that with _anyone_.

"I've heard that…" she hesitated, "That the one wielding the Jagan could seek out any one person that they wished. To find or watch over someone…is that true?" she was so timid that I drew her to me, holding her gently to my chest.

"Yes. It's true. Is there a reason you wished to know?"

"Well…I was hoping that maybe…you'd watch over me?" she turned her electrifying eyes on me and I swore that somehow she'd melted my heart.

I didn't say anything, but I pulled her closer, tipping her chin up so that her face was as close to mine as she could stretch. I leaned in and partook of her liquored lips. I was instantly drunk on her breath, euphoria spreading it's gentle heat through my body.

I felt her calm and relaxed against me. I wondered why she never fought against me, but rather allowed me to steal away her kisses. I could never understand why. Even if she did love me, I left little to be desired.

I could feel her hands resting lightly against my chest and I moved my arm around her waist. Still kissing her, I lifted her as I stood and carried her into the house.

I sat her on her piano bench and pulled away, breathing slightly heavier than usual.

"You're not done, little Falconess."

She smiled at me and surprised me as she quickly leaned towards me before stealing a kiss from my lips. I stared at her wide-eyed, not sure what to make of it. I'd thought that I'd been the one who was the thief. I shook my head internally and gave her a small smile of my own.

She turned to her music then, with the most angelic look and continued recording.

The rest of that day, I watched her as she wrote, played, and sang her music. It went by quicker than I was anticipating, and, before I knew it, it was time for her to leave.

Astrid handed me a stack of CD's, "I made these for you to listen to since I won't be around to sing for you," she smiled weakly, "I love you…Hiei."

I took the CD's and set them aside, never looking away from her face, and pulled her to me into a tight embrace. I rested my chin on top of her head.

"Take care of yourself, Astrid. I don't want to have to rescue you again. I would anyway, though. You know that though, don't you?" I felt her nod, "You will save those demons, I know you will. And you'll do just fine at it."

Astrid looked up at me with shining eyes. She pressed her lips to mine one last time before she wrenched herself away from me.

A few tears fell on my still outstretched hand as Astrid and Maykuh disappeared into the sky.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**WOW!! O.O I never thought that I'd get this one finished!! X3 But, I did!! Yay me!!**

**From now on, I will switch between Hiei's and Astrid's point of view DURING the chapters since they are no longer together. DON'T WORRY!! They will eventually come back together and that is when I will return to the method I've been using for the points of view.**

**In order for me to update, I will need to get to FIFTY-SIX REVIEWS!! WE CAN DO IT, EVERYONE!!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND MAKING THIS STORY HAPPEN!! XD And now, you guys know the drill!!**

**Review or cookies, please!! Or both!! You know they all work either way! XD**


	12. Chapter 11: Misiphia no Uinzu

**A/N: **

**Well…it's the next chapter…and…I'm going to have to try not to get all depressed writing it…lol…**

**Apparently, I've caused a few of my readers to fall into depression… -sweat- my bad! But, it's just how the story goes! It'll get happier soon though, promise!**

**Ah, yes! Also! The song in the last chapter was Come Back by Plain White T's. I forgot to mention it in the author's note. I should also say that I altered the lyrics just a tad so that it would fit. I just omitted the words 'in your car'…wouldn't go well into a Makai song, would it?? haha**

**In this chapter, I will probably alternate between Hiei and Astrid's POV.**

**I'm also shooting for SEVENTY reviews this time!! So make sure you hit that button at the bottom! –grins-**

**Okay! On with the story! Astrid, you're first!!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 11: Misiphia no Uinzu

The flight home didn't take quite as long as I thought it would. I was surprisingly closer than I realized.

Maykuh approached me with a beat of her wings, "I will have to leave you once you make it inside the gates. My people are expecting me."

I nodded in understanding and tears began forming in my eyes again. I wasn't ready to let my friend go so soon. Maykuh noticed my tears.

"Don't worry. As soon as my people know that I am safe, I will come and visit you. I promise."

"Promise?" I said weakly.

She nodded, "It will be my oath to you."

We landed just outside the main gates of Kinnar's Island. I took Maykuh's hands in mine, "Then let my oath to you be one of eternal friendship. No matter what happens, I will always be there for you. I will keep no secrets from you. That is my oath to you."

Maykuh smiles at me and I smile back. We embrace each other tightly before drawing back. We both had tears in our eyes and we laughed to see it.

We wiped each other's tears away and we approached the gates. A guard stopped us there.

"State your name and breed, then proceed to tell your purpose."

I squeezed Maykuh's hand tightly, "I am Astrid, child of Kinnar, a pure-blood peregrine. My purpose is to return home and to present myself to the High Council."

The guard nodded in approval and turned to Maykuh, "And you?"

I cut in, "She was my escort to the gates. She will not be entering today."

The guard looks confused for a moment, but nods again, "Very well. Welcome home, Astrid."

I nod at him, give Maykuh one last hug, and enter the gates. I turned once inside and watched through the closing gates as Maykuh took to the sky.

I took a deep breath and spread my wings. A different guard approached me and bowed. I returned the gesture, "Speak."

He nodded, "My name is Aiden and the High Council sent me to be your escort. They have heard of your return and wish to see you immediately."

I nodded, "Very well. Shall we, then?" Aiden bowed again and spread his own wings. We took to the sky and reached the High Hall in a matter of seconds.

Upon entering the hall, the first thing that was brought to my attention was the music. It was light and lifting, yet spirited.

Directly in front of me, sitting on a dais, was the High Council. Upon seeing me, the Chairman rose and spread out his arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Our precious jewel has returned to us! A celebration is in order!"

I bowed low, "I would request that you not call me as such, my good Lord."

He ignored me, "I hope that you will grace us with your lovely voice now that you have returned? Come! Sing, my dear treasure."

I winced, "I asked that you not call me such things."

The Chairman waved his hands, "Sure, sure. Now, sing!"

I looked down, "I'm sorry. I can't. I made a vow."

To Hiei. And I intended to keep it, no matter what.

The Chairman frowned, "To what? Never sing again?"

I looked up into the Chairman's face, "I have vowed not to sing until the rumor's of Heaven's Bounty have disappeared."

I was not expecting the Chairman's reaction, nor his anger.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Hiei's POV**

I sat on my bed, twirling one of her feathers in my hand. She was really gone. I couldn't help but think about how I would never see her again. I had no way to get to their land in the sky.

I placed the feather aside and went into the kitchen. On the table, I noticed a letter. I frowned since I had not noticed it before.

i picked the envelope off of the table and saw my name written in perfect calligraphy. I frowned at the unfamiliar handwriting and opened the letter anyway. It was from her.

_Hiei,_

_In all my life, the one thing I've hated the most was saying goodbye._

_So, I ask you, let my departure be, not a goodbye, but of hope. A hope that we will, one day, see each other. Let my departure be of promise, in which I shall vow to never sing for anyone but for you._

_May your vow to me be that, no matter where we are, you will always find me. In your heart, mind, soul... or even in person._

_I love you, Hiei, without even knowing why. It seems we met and parted all too quickly, and yet, there was still enough time for love to form._

_In saying this, I refuse to ever say goodbye. Not to you._

_Forever yours,_

_Astrid_

_P.S._

_I hope you enjoy the last CD I was able to burn off for you. Unfortunately, I only had time to record one song onto it. _

I looked at the table where the letter had been, and, sure enough, there was a CD that I had missed before.

I shook my head and chuckled softly to myself. She had burned so many CD's that it would probably take a life time to listen to them all.

It was unbelievable what she had accomplished in only three days. Astrid was certainly a musical phenomenon.

I set her letter down and picked up the CD. I placed it in the stereo and hit play. The upbeat rhythm pounded it's way through the house and I closed my eyes, concentrating on the words.

As I listened, I recognized my voice in one of the verses and was shocked that she was able to get me to sing for her surprise song. I started the song over and listened more carefully.

_**(Astrid) Baby, I will soon be leaving**_

_**And I know that you are feeling down**_

_**But every week I'll send a letter**_

_**To let you know my love will never change**_

_**I promise you I'll always feel the same**_

_**So, remember in your heart, baby, when we are apart**_

_**There is no need for crying**_

_**'Cause you see that if I am**_

_**Halfway 'round the world**_

_**That won't stop me from loving you**_

_**Halfway 'round the world**_

_**I'll still be feeling the way I do**_

_**And now, I wanna hold you, baby**_

_**'Cause I'm gonna miss you like crazy**_

_**Even if I'm halfway 'round the world.**_

_**(Hiei) Baby, when the miles are growing**_

_**You and I will still be going strong**_

_**No matter what your friends are saying**_

_**Don't give up on what you're waiting for**_

_**'Cause one day I'll be knocking on your door**_

_**(Astrid) So, remember in your heart, baby, when we are apart**_

_**There is no need for crying**_

_**'Cause you see that if I am**_

_**Halfway 'round the world**_

_**That won't stop me from loving you**_

_**Halfway 'round the world**_

_**I'll still be feeling the way I do**_

_**And now, I wanna hold you, baby**_

_**'Cause I'm gonna miss you like crazy**_

_**Even if I'm halfway 'round the world.**_

_**If I could**_

_**You know that I would**_

_**Find a way to stay for good**_

_**But I must go now**_

_**I wanna hold you, baby**_

_**'Cause I'm gonna miss you like crazy**_

_**Even if I'm...**_

_**Halfway 'round the world**_

_**That won't stop me from loving you**_

_**Halfway 'round the world**_

_**I'll still be feeling the way I do**_

_**And now, I wanna hold you, baby**_

_**'Cause I'm gonna miss you like crazy**_

_**Even if I'm halfway 'round the world.**_

_**Halfway 'round the world**_

_**That won't stop me from loving you**_

_**Halfway 'round the world**_

_**I'll still be feeling the way I do**_

_**And now, I wanna hold you, baby**_

_**'Cause I'm gonna miss you like crazy**_

_**Even if I'm halfway 'round the world.**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Astrid's POV**

I was violently shoved face first into a dark cell's wall and held there.

I screamed out in excruciating pain as my wings were shamefully clipped.

Eventually, I became numb, and the only indication that the people who had brought me here were gone, was the banging of the cell door.

I fell to the floor in a heap of tears and blood. I gave out a glass-shattering scream of despair.

I didn't know what would happen to me here and I wasn't sure I wanted to find out.

I started looking for some way of escape, but my eyes were too clouded by tears and pain.

I collapsed in the corner and cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up, I was no longer in the cell, but in a large bed. I sat up quickly and looked around.

I was in an unfamiliar room, but at least there was sunlight pouring through the window.

Further inspection told me that I wasn't alone. I turned and was surprised to see a deity gazing at me - happily.

I looked at her, confused. I knew I wasn't dead, so why was she here?

"You're probably wondering why I'm here, so let me brief you on your current situation!" The deity began.

My eyes widened slightly, wondering if there was something that I was missing from my time in the cell. Which, if I remembered correctly, should have been less than twenty-four hours.

The deity laughed, "Don't worry, dear. You're not dead and you're not about to. You were moved here last night as you were sleeping."

I nodded, "But _where_ am I? And why?"

"Well, I was getting to that! I was assigned to be your escort to Ningenkai, where you will be staying until, from what I've been told, you decide that you are ready to sing again." She smiled brightly at me.

I gaped at her, "Ningen-Ningenkai? I'm in _Ningenkai_?"

The deity nodded, "Yep! And you will be enrolled in the high school as a first year, since you look so young."

I went into shock, "No." I whispered.

The deity frowned, "I'm sorry? I'm not sure I understand."

"I - I can't be in Ningenkai! How will he find me?" I jumped out of the bed and ran to the window.

Throwing open the curtains, I looked outside and saw the busy streets as ningens went along busy their lives.

"How will I write to him?" I whispered. Tears fell from my eyes, "He won't even know that I'm gone."

The deity brightened, "We have a mailing - "

"No!" I yelled, "He wouldn't like that." I calmed down, but coninued to cry as I looked out the window.

The deity frowned again, "Oh. I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you. I'll be here at 7:30 to take you to your new school tomorrow morning."

I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded. I was going to be here a long time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Hiei's POV**

I chuckled to myself because I knew that she meant every word in her song.

I could even expect a letter from her every week.

I turned off the stereo and headed outside.

I lied down in the grass and looked up into the stars. I decided I wasn't close enough, so I jumped into the nearest tree.

When even that wasn't close enough, I climbed my way to the very top of the tree.

I settled myself on the highest and sturdiest branch I could find and looked up again.

I smirked as I felt that I still was not high enough. Nothing could ever compare to the amazing experience I had as Astrid had flown me through the sky.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I touched my lips and thought of the lingering kiss she had left me with.

I fell asleep as I continued to think of her. I even saw her in my dreams.

I was still in the tree when morning broke and I jumped down, slightly stiff.

I began a morning work-out to loosen my muscles before starting breakfast.

Gods, how I would miss her cooking. Mine tasted bland and... well, gross, to tell the truth.

I pushed away my breakfast and decided to clean it up later.

I headed upstairs to my bedroom and when I arrived there, I realized that I had been expecting to see Astrid there, still sleeping in my bed.

I sighed deeply and covered my face with my hand. I'd made a habit and this one was going to be hard to break.

I walked into my room and sat on the edge of the bed. I decided now was as good a time as any to check up on her. To make sure she got home safely.

I opened my Jagan and searched Makai for her energy signature. When I couldn't find it, I went for a more vague signature. The Falcons. I found their home in the sky in seconds. Her distinct signature, however, was nowhere to be found on any of the different islands.

My eyebrows furrowed. Her home wasn't that far from mine. What could have happened?

I searched for the Butterfly and found her instantly. She was home and happy.

Something was going on. Something wrong, and I needed to find out.

I decided that I'd have to pay Astrid's 'dear' Butterfly a visit.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**O.O Did I just write that? Dang. I actually went back and read the last two chapters and I couldn't believe it. I felt like what I was reading, was written by someone else. Let me tell you, it's a weird feeling, but I felt like it was really well written. Haha.**

**The song in this chapter is called "Halfway 'Round the World" (go figure lol) by A-Teens.**

**Anyway, I must take the time in which to thank the lovely YusukiShredder - for the hundredth thousandth time - for looking up so many things (and even right on the spot) that help to make this story, and also "A New Beginning", happen. So, THANK YOU SO MUCH!! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!! I'll be giving all cookies, yes, all, that I recieve for this chapter to you, so enjoy! :D**

**Okay, so, you guys know the drill! Review or give cookies! Neither are forced, but the cookies are highly requested this chapter! XD Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 12: The Land of the Butterflies

A/N:

**A/N:**

**Well, here we are. The next chapter. I can't believe this is the twelfth chapter! And there are so many more to go! :D**

**Makes me wonder how long I'll be writing this story. And it's sequel, too! 8D I've got a lot of work ahead of me! XD**

**Today's guest character is none other than: Unolai's Jaiden Sterling! Yay! (Can't wait for your sequel to be up, girl! XD)**

**Anyway, Astrid's up first today! Hit it!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

Chapter 12: The Land of the Butterflies

I stood just inside the gates of the high school, staring up at the building in dismay.

I took a deep breath and headed inside. Might as well get it over with.

The administration secretary knew exactly who I was and sent me in immediately to meet and speak with the principal.

As soon as I was settled in the principal's office, he began what seemed to be a routine of twenty questions.

When I remained silent, he frowned and looked through my paperwork. I knew what he was looking for.

"Can you speak, Astrid?" he asked when his search was unsuccessful.

I nodded. He smiled.

"Would you please speak to me?" he asked hopefully.

I looked down and shook my head ever so slightly. His frown became deeper than before.

"So, you're a selective mute, then." He deduced.

Duh. I nodded again.

The principal's lips thinned into a taught line on his face, "Well, let's get your schedule, then."

I was given my schedule and escorted to my classroom, which was right in the middle of lecture. Joy.

"Ms. Reiko, our new student."

The teacher looked up and smiled warmly, "Welcome to class, dear. Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself to the class?"

I had to stop myself from cringing. The principal whispered to my new teacher. I watched her expression go from shock to embarrassment to sympathy.

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. I didn't need sympathy from these Ningens. What I needed was _out_.

The principal left and the teacher, Ms. Reiko, ushered me inside. She rested her hands on my shoulders and addressed the class.

"Everyone, this is Astrid Fallon. She doesn't speak, so be nice to her and try to be understanding." She turned to me, "You can take a seat over there next to Jaiden Sterling."

Ms. Reiko pointed to a seat next to a girl with short black hair and violet eyes. The random streaks in her hair matched her eyes almost perfectly.

I took the seat indicated and brought out some paper, prepared to take notes.

The girl I'd been directed to sit next to immediately turned to me and extended her hand with a smile.

"Hey, my name's Jaiden! What's yours?" her smile never faltered as I just glared at her.

A few seconds later, her smile faded as she lowered her hand, "Am I missing something?"

A girl behind Jaiden kicked her chair, "Jaiden! You weren't paying attention at all, were you?"

Jaiden rolled her eyes, "Of _course_ I was paying attention! She's a new student and she doesn't – " A look of dawning crossed her face. I took my turn in rolling my eyes.

"Oooh, oops." She cringed, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry. Could you write it down for me, please?" She handed me a piece of paper.

I took the paper with slightly widened eyes and quickly scrawled my name onto it and handed the sheet back.

She looked at it with bright eyes, "Wow, you have really pretty handwriting, Astrid!" She gave me the biggest smile I'd ever seen.

I reluctantly smiled back. I could become friends with this girl.

"Welcome to our school, Astrid!" she said brightly, "Since you don't speak, there are two things you can expect: being the main course on the bully train or… Choo choo! All aboard the Sympathy Train!" She made a dramatic gesture for the blowing of the train's horn.

Ms. Reiko yelled at her then. I could tell Jaiden caused trouble on a regular basis.

I sighed. I was going to be here a _long_ time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiei's POV

Finding Maykuh's people wasn't a challenge. Getting them to let me speak to her was.

I had arrived early that morning, immediately requesting Maykuh's presence upon approaching their gates.

But the more I yelled, the more they laughed and scoffed at me.

"Maykuh? What would a Butterfly have to do with a little fire demon like you?" One of them had said.

Despite being furious at the insult, I answered honestly and sincerely, "We are both friends with the same Falconess. I believe that Falconess may be in trouble and I need Maykuh's help."

They all laughed at that. I did my best to control my temper and remain placid and silent.

When they finished laughing, one of them looked at me with hard eyes.

"You think us fools, but _you_ are the fool to think as such. Everyone know that the only time a Falcon comes down from the skies, is to keep the treaty with us. They have no need or desire to mingle with anyone else."

I glared coldly at them as they returned inside their gates and secured them tightly.

I wanted to burn the whole thing down and enter by force, but I decided that it wasn't the best idea.

I would be greatly outnumbered and I would lose any chance, if I had one at all, I had to speak with Maykuh.

Instead, I camped out just feet from their gates in plain sight.

I would stay there as long as it took for me to speak to Maykuh.

Three days and nights passed and still I did not see or hear word of or from Maykuh.

I spent all of my time eating, sleeping, and training. All the while, I constantly thought of Astrid.

She was even in my dreams. Her eyes, her smile, and the warmth that always filled them. Even in her gentle, subtle touch there was warmth; her aura was filled with fire.

A mystery to me. I'd never heard of a Falcon having any fire in them. If I'd heard correctly, they even hated and feared fire. But not Astrid. She knew what I was and didn't mind in the least.

It was on the fourth day as I had started thinking about how when I'd burned Astrid in my anger at myself, that it hadn't bothered her as much as it should have, that movement at the gates caught my eye.

It was nearing dusk and the figure I saw walking towards me lifted a weight off my chest.

"What are you doing here, Hiei? I just got word that an insane pyro midget was out here shouting requests to speak to me about a Falconess. I had to sneak out here just to see if it was really you. Hiei, what's going on?"

My eye twitched, "You'll have to point out to me which one of them said that so I may kill them."

Maykuh giggled, "We can't have you killing my people. They'll not only capture and kill you, but me as well."

"But you didn't kill him," I said simply.

She smiled, "No, but I pointed him out knowing your intentions."

"Hn." We stared at each other quietly for a while. The pleasantries, if that's what it can be called, were over and it was time to get to business.

"I can not find a trace of Astrid's energy signature anywhere. Not in Mesiphia no Uinzu and not in all of demon world, either." I finally said.

Shock crossed Maykuh's face, "What? But I watched her walk through the gates myself!"

I narrowed my eyes. I knew she spoke the truth. I swear that she didn't even have the _capacity_ to lie. Not even to herself.

"Well, whatever the reason, she's not there anymore. By the sound of it, she's not here, either."

Maykuh shook her head, "No. It's our turn to go to them for this year's Peace Festival." She looked between me and the ground in thought.

Finally, she looked at me again and pursed her lips, "Okay, now, I don't know if what you say is correct or not, but I will assume it is. I was chosen as one of the dancer's to go up there and perform. While I'm there, I'll find out what I can."

I nodded, "Who will you ask?"

She tapped her chin, "Everyone that I can. I'm sure I can dig up something. I'll be back in two day's time and I'll come to your home and report what I found out, okay?"

"Very well." I agreed.

She went back inside the gates and I headed back home.

I hated the very fact that I would be waiting for Maykuh helplessly.

I wanted to find Astrid. I wanted to find her _now._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Sorry that took so long, guys. I've just been terribly busy. I just moved and I've got a new job that's been keeping me busy. X)**

**Not to mention I've had very little inspiration AND I now have FIVE stories to update (one of them is alternating, being co-written) now rather than three… SO! Updates will take more time than usual. Sorry again, everyone.**

**Anyway, you guys know the drill! Review or give cookies! Or both! Both is always nice! XD**


	14. Chapter 13: Secret Revealed

A/N:

**A/N:**

**Phew. New chapter! Whoo!**

**Haha… I've been really busy with all of these updates – it's crazy! Not to mention I was grounded for a month… sheesh… you'd think I was too old for those kinds of things by now… -rolls eyes-**

**I'm hoping to reunite Astrid and Hiei in this chapter, but we'll see what happens. It might not happen. Who knows? XD**

**Hehe. I don't like spoiling the plot line for people, so I don't say things are **_**definitely**_** going to happen.**

**Except once. Shadowess 88 is special. :D she's my sista, so she gets sneak peaks. Sorry, guys. Oh, yeah! I have a message for you, dear sista! Your character will not be featured until the sequel. I'm sorry, but I just had no room in prequel for her!! :s**

**Anyway! The show must go on! Astrid, the stage is yours!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 13: Secret Revealed

During my time at school, I hung around Jaiden. I felt comfortable around her. She was funny and easy to be around.

On my first Friday, for example, Ms. Reiko called on Jaiden for an answer to a question. Jaiden hadn't been paying attention.

"Huh? What?" Jaiden jumped when the teacher finally got her attention, "Cottage cheese?"

The class laughed as Ms. Reiko frowned, "No, Jaiden. The correct answer is twenty-four."

The whole class went into an uproar as Jaiden stood up and bowed, "Thank you! Thank you!"

She was promptly sent to the principal's office.

After school, I waited for her to come out of the office. When she did, she was muttering something about how "there was nothing wrong with cottage cheese in the classroom".

As soon as she saw me, though, a grin spread across her face, "That was the best visit to the principal I've ever had! Although, he didn't think cheese was appropriate for school."

I gave her a small smile. Jaiden always had the most interesting, and often funny, thoughts. Especially when she voiced them out loud and didn't realize she was doing so.

She threw her arm around my shoulders wearing that giant grin of hers, "Plans for the weekend? I hear there's a party going on at someone's house. We should go together!"

I gave her a small smile and shook my head.

"Awww, man!" she whined, "Oh well. I guess I'll crash it by myself!" she threw her arms in the air and danced away yelling, "Have a great weekend, Astrid! See you Monday!"

I waved after her, even though she wasn't paying attention anymore, and began the long walk home.

As I passed the local park, I heard a rather loud commotion coming from deep within the trees.

Out of curiosity, I dumped my school bag on a nearby bench and went to investigate.

What I saw made me freeze in horror and then, slowly, in anger.

A young demon was being beaten to death by older demons of his own kind. They very well could have been his brothers.

I clenched my fists and summoned my staff, gasping at the effort – without my wings, my power was diminished by nearly half.

I shoved my way into the group, and, one by one, shoved the older demons away.

I stood over the victim and glared at the leader of the older ones – I could tell it was he by his obvious size and gait.

"How dare you interfere!" he garbled.

"How low of you to beat on the defenseless and in numbers!" I nearly snarled back.

My own voice shocked me, but I stood my ground.

Thinking that he'd seen a point of weakness when I shocked myself, the leader attacked head-on.

"It's not your business!" he yelled as he charged me.

I widened my stance as he drew nearer and when he was within range, sliced him clean in half with my staff by compressing the air around it.

Green blood splattered my face and stained my hair.

The leader's body fell in clumps to the grass. The victim trembled at my feet.

There were three others still circling around me as their angered cries filled the air.

I lowered my staff and closed my eyes.

"If you don not wish to meet the same fate, then walk away now."

Too late. They were already charging me as a group.

In three swift movements, I was splattered by more blood of blue, purple, and orange.

The victim shivered on the ground, his own yellow blood oozing out onto the grass.

I cast my staff away and knelt beside him. He flinched as my hands touched his face and chest.

"What is your name, young one?" I whispered gently.

"B-Br-Breor." He stammered.

"Mine is Astrid. Do not be afraid, young Breor." A soft light glowed from my hands as they healed his many wounds.

A soft wind blew, caressing it's fingers through my hair.

Finished healing him, I stood and began to walk back to the bench where I'd left my things.

"Wait!" I heard Breor call out to me. I stopped in my tracks, but did not turn around.

Breor ran to catch up with me and came around to look at me.

"Let me repay you for saving my life." A burning fire was alit in his gaze of determination.

"What could you possibly have to offer me?" I was genuinely curious.

"You're obviously not human and I know that you're not supposed to be here." And to answer my next question, he said, "I'm good at sensing the air of someone and what's in it. Yours isn't of here."

I nodded, "So, what are you offering?"

"To take you back into the Demon plane. I can travel between here and there freely."

My eyes widened in shock, "That is a bold offer, but I'm afraid I must refuse."

If I left, I would surely just be dragged back by my people. And I didn't have a clue how to find Hiei. There was no point as far as I was concerned. Another thought, however, occurred to me.

"Are you any good at tracking down demons?" I asked him.

His eyes brightened, "Yeah! Absolutely!"

I nodded and thought for a moment, "What about demons that don't want to be found?"

He never faltered, "Sure thing! You want me to bring someone here to you?"

I shook my head, "No. I'd like you to deliver a message."

I walked around him and grabbed a notebook from my things, scrawled a quick note, tore out the paper, and intricately folded the paper.

I handed it over to Breor, "Take this to Hiei Jaganshi. All I know about his home is that it's surrounded by a forest and is only a few miles east from Mesiphia no Uinzu, sky land of the Falcons." I instructed him.

Breor's face became very serious as he gave me a respectful bow and ran off into the trees where we'd come from.

My heart beat wildly as I watched him disappear. If Breor was successful, it wouldn't be too long before I would be able to see Hiei again.

I hurriedly scooped up my things and went home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiei's POV

The whole week went by without a word from the Butterfly.

I growled to myself as I paced my home's hallways. It was all I could do to keep from burning it all down in my rage.

As the weekend passed, it became even harder to control my temper.

I nearly blew up my breakfast and had to eat it burnt.

On the third day of the new week, a knock sounded on my door and I ran to answer it.

Instead of the Butterfly, however, a young demon boy stood at my door.

"Who the hell are you? And how did you find this place?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"Are you Hiei Jaganshi?" he asked, short on breath.

I growled and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, pulling him inside.

"How do you know that name?" I threw him against the wall, "I'm not in the best of moods lately, so start talking before I rip out your throat."

The boy shivered, "Astrid." He whispered.

I growled, "Astrid? And how would someone like you know someone as esteemed as a Falcon?"

His eyes widened. Apparently, he hadn't known she was a Falcon.

"She saved my life, sir." He gasped. I realized then that I was cutting off his airway. I let him go.

"When?"

"Just last week, sir. On Friday evening." He began breathing normally again.

I seethed, "Liar."

"No! I swear! She sent me to find you and bring you a message!" he fumbled with his pockets and brought out a folded piece of paper.

I glared at him and snatched the paper from his hands. I opened it up and my eyes widened instantly.

There on the paper was Astrid's delicate scrawl.

Hiei

I have asked good Breor to deliver this message to you in hopes to quell your worrying. I am safe and healthy, living in the Human World.

_As to why I'm here, I will save for later. I did not let Breor return me to the demon plane because I was afraid I'd be captured and brought back here, or possibly worse._

_That, and I didn't have confidence to find you on my own. Breor doesn't have the strength to protect me and I barely have nay myself now._

_I'm sure if you're nice and ask politely, Breor would bring you to the Human World and show you where we met._

_I love you. I miss you._

_Astrid_

As soon as I'd finished reading the message, another knock sounded on my door.

I hastened to open it and the Butterfly stumbled in.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" she cried out.

I rolled my eyes, "What happened to two days?"

"I'm sorry!" she cried, "I ha to sneak out again. It wasn't easy, you know."

I didn't care anymore. I knew how to get to Astrid now and that was all that mattered to me. Except…

"Did you happen to find out how she wound up in the Human World?" my voice was short.

Maykuh blinked at me, "How did you know that she's in the Human World?"

I pointed to Breor behind me, "He delivered this message to me from Astrid."

She blinked and nodded, "Okay. Well, it turns out that the Chairman wasn't happy when Astrid told him that she wouldn't sing again until the rumors died down about her being a 'treasure'. So, he ordered for her wings to be clipped and to be sent to the Human World as punishment until she will sing again."

I clutched Astrid's letter tightly in my hand. The injustice of taking her wings was infuriating.

I turned to Breor, "How soon could you take me to the Human World?"

Breor stare at me for a few seconds, "Three weeks. That's how often the tunnel opens."

I gritted my teeth. I didn't like it, but it was all I had. I nodded to him.

"Would you come here and take me there at the right time?" and remembering Astrid's request, I added, "Please?" I winced.

Breor's eyes widened, "Of course. It would please Astrid, I think, and I would do anything to please her. To repay her for saving me."

I nodded, "Sure. Now, get out of my house." Breor scrambled out the door and I turned to the Butterfly, "Unless you have more to say, get out. You don't want to get in trouble with your people."

Maykuh was visibly upset, although I don't think she would voice that she was because she was a little bit afraid of me. Or very, I don't know. Maybe not at all.

"I want to go with you." She set her jaw-line in a stubborn way.

I rolled my eyes. Of _course_ she did. Astrid was her best friend.

What made her even _think_ that I'd say 'yes', I'll never know.

"No." I said bluntly. She immediately pouted. I stopped her before she even got started.

"Absolutely not. No amount of pleading or begging is going to change my mind." I took her by her upper arm and started dragging her to the door.

"What about a bribe?" she said hurriedly.

I paused and let go of her. I faced her and crossed my arms. I gave her a look that said that I thought she was rather humorous.

"What could you possibly have to bribe?" I smirked, "And that would be valuable enough for me to actually keep my word." I added slyly.

Maykuh slumped her shoulders, "Okay. You got me. I don't have anything _that_ valuable." She looked back up at me; she was still determined, "At least bring her to the clan when you bring her back. I'd like to see her."

I nodded, "Very well. That's fair enough. Now, get out!"

The Butterfly finally skittered out the door and I was finally alone to plan for my trip.

However, I couldn't concentrate on anything except for _her_. I knew where she was now and I could find her easily. All it would take to see her would be a few seconds' time to locate her energy signature and follow it to her.

I sat on the couch and closed my eyes. My Jagan slit open and glowed as I summoned its power to find Astrid.

It was very simple. I found that humans had very little energy to speak of, making Astrid's stick out like a thorn on a rosebush.

Following it took only a split second and there she was, bent over a school desk and hard at work.

I watched as she suddenly stiffened. My eyebrows furrowed, wondering what was wrong.

She looked up from her work and looked up – and straight at me. Her eyes were wide as she sensed me watching her. I'd never known it to happen before and it shocked me.

A small smile appeared on her lips and an unknown feeling clenched and tightened in my chest.

A violet-eyed girl beside her tugged on Astrid's sleeves. With a last glance to me, Astrid turned to the girl and wrote on a piece of paper. I noticed that even though the other girl rambled on endlessly, Astrid never said a word, only wrote on the paper.

Her vow, I think, had gone further than she'd intended. I became angry with her people for what they'd done to her.

I swore I would kill who ever had done this to her. I felt my anger rising uncontrollably.

Astrid stiffened again and looked back at me, her face half-stricken and concerned.

I sighed and let my anger go. Knowing her, I knew she thought I was mad at _her_. I couldn't believe she could even sense my feelings.

I closed my Jagan in relief that she was safe and well and I fell asleep.

Three weeks later, Breor returned to take me to the tunnel into the Human World.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Astrid's POV

From that first time that I had sensed Hiei watching me, I became a more visibly happy person. Everyone noticed it, too.

Several times I could feel him watching me and every time I would look in the direction that he was watching me from.

That weekend, Jaiden came over to my apartment to work on a class project. She decided that she'd stay the night as well, kind of as a party just between the two of us.

After we'd had enough of our homework, we began playing games – all at the insistence of Jaiden, of course.

We played pictionary, cards, and, eventually, twenty questions. I think she chose the last game so that we could get to know each other even better.

We asked back and forth, Jaiden verbalizing as I would write on a marker board.

"What's your favorite cheese?" Jaiden asked.

I grinned and wrote, _Cottage cheese._

Jaiden laughed, "Okay. Your turn."

What's your most embarrassing moment?

Jaiden covered her face, "It's too embarrassing to tell!"

I giggled, catching Jaiden's attention.

"That's the first sound I've ever heard you make." She looked at me peculiarly, "What's your favorite color?"

My thoughts instantly turned to Hiei and the deep red color of his eyes.

Garnet.

Jaiden scrunched up her face, "I thought that was a birthstone?"

I shrugged, _Ask another one. I pass this round._

Jaiden nodded, then thought for a while.

Finally, "I really didn't want to ask you this because I didn't want to scare you or put you off or anything, but – " she took a deep breath and leaned in close, "You aren't human, are you?"

I was taken by surprise, and my widened as I gaped at her. How could she possibly _know_? I wasn't _that_ different, was I?

She waved her hands in front of her face, "Oh! Don't worry! You fit in perfectly as a human. It's just that, you see… " she leaned even closer and whispered, "I'm a witch."

I was shocked into speaking, "A witch?" I whispered.

"Well, I don't really use my powers, so I'm not a very _good_ witch." She did a double take, "Wait, did you just speak?"

I nodded.

"Omigosh!" Her violet eyes became round as grapefruits, "Do you mind if I ask you questions? About not being human?"

I nodded again, "As long as I can ask questions in return."

She grinned, "Of course!"

And so, our game had been renewed and we interviewed each other well into the next morning.

We didn't go to sleep until the sun had already risen.

We'd exchanged out stories and how we'd ended up at the school.

She'd asked to see my wings, but I couldn't.

She had been upset to find out why, but didn't blame me at all.

The last thing said was me asking her not to tell anyone I had spoken. She promised just before we both drifted into sleep.

The next few weeks passed and Jaiden and I were inseparable. I told her everything about Hiei, from his flaming temper to his cooling tenderness. I told her about how his muscles moved and shifted beneath his skin and I told her about his eyes.

His eyes that were so capturing and with a single look could melt your heart into a useless pool of nothingness.

Jaiden had given me a broad grin with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Sounds like someone's in _love_."

My face grew warm, "Yes, I do love him. More that anyone I've ever known."

Jaiden's eyes grew, "More than your _parents_?"

"My parents?" I looked down, "I've never had parents. I've been an orphan all of my life."

Jaiden's face fell, "Oh, I'm sorry. If it makes it any better, I'm an orphan, too."

I gave her a sad smile, "It's okay. I'm sorry, too."

Immediately, her eyes filled with tears. My heart began to race. _Oh no._

"More than me?"

I laughed, relieved, "How could I?" I pulled her into a tight hug, the two of us laughing.

A few days later, we sat in class barely listening to the teacher's lecture; Jaiden was doodling and I was writing notes, when I sensed something familiar.

It took me a few seconds to recognize what it was entirely. I stiffened and my pen fell to the floor.

Jaiden noticed and she leaned closer to me and whispered, "Astrid? What's wrong?"

The only thing I could say was too quiet for her to hear the first time.

"What?" she whispered.

"He's here!" I said louder this time so that the whole class could ehar me, and I bolted from the classroom.

I was barely aware of Jaiden, and the whole rest of the class, following me as I flung open the front doors to the school.

And there he was, standing just outside the front locked gates, staring at the school as if willing me to come out.

I was breathless as I watched him start. He grabbed the bars of the gates and examined them.

Before the class caught up to me, he cleared the gates without an effort.

Jaiden breathed beside me, "Wow. You weren't kidding. He's captivating."

Hiei began walking towards me and a single tear trickled down my cheek.

I sprinted towards him, unable to wait, and my wings, of their very own will, appeared and I _flew_ into his open arms.

The force of me flying into him knocked him over and he brought me with him.

We lied on the ground for I don't know how long until the class surrounded us and we were forced to get up.

Ms. Reiko appeared soon after and she wasn't very happy. She tried ushering the students back inside, but they were consumed in Hiei and me.

Mostly because after we had stood, Hiei unexpectedly pulled me close and pressed his lips to mine in a deep kiss.

I lost myself in the passion and my heart flew.

When he pulled away, he stroke my cheek softly and gazed into my eyes.

He didn't say word. He didn't have to. His eyes said it all.

There was a sudden tugging on my sleeve and I looked over and saw Jaiden.

Her eyes were on my wings, "They're _beautiful_."

I gave her a smile, glad she was the only one, other than Hiei, who was able to see them.

"All right! All right!" came Ms. Reiko's voice, "Break it up! Back to class, everyone!"

I jumped, brought suddenly back to the Human reality.

"Ms. Reiko!" I called to her, "May the three of us have a minute?"

the teacher pursed her lips, "Five minutes. That's it!"

I nodded and turned to Jaiden with a sad smile.

"Jaiden."

She sighed dramatically, "Yeah, yeah. I know. You're going to leave now, aren't you?"

My eyes began to water and I pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You will always be my friend, Jaiden."

She winked, "Make sure you come and visit sometimes, okay?"

I nodded, "Absolutely."

Jaiden kissed my cheek, then, pumping her arm in the air and shouting as loud as possible, "All hail the cottage cheese!"

I laughed through my tears, "All hail!" I yelled, although not quite as loud.

Hiei's arm wrapped around my waist, "Breor is waiting for us. We don't have much time left."

I nodded and he lifted me over the gates in an effortless leap.

"Goodbye, Jaiden! I'll miss you!" I called.

"Goodbye, my lovely cottage cheese eater!" I heard her say.

Hiei gave me a funny look as he carried me bridal style across the land as I laughed.

"Do I even want to _ask_?" I laughed again and shook my head.

"I'll explain later." He nodded.

As soon as we reached Breor, Hiei set me down and Breor led us through the tunnel and into Demon World.

"Thank you, Breor. You have no idea what you've just helped accomplish." I said as soon as we were on the other side.

He bowed low, "It is my honor, Lady Astrid. If you ever need me for anything, whisper my name to the birds and I shall find you."

He smiled broadly and nodded to Hiei.

I smiled back, "Thank you, Breor."

With another bow, he ran off into the trees.

I looked to Hiei. He was staring into the sky at the setting sun.

I touched his arm, "Let's fly!" I said quietly.

His gaze turned to mine as he clasped onto my waist.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Hold on tight."

I was confused at first, but we were suddenly moving through the trees at incredibly high speeds.

In only a matter of minutes, we were at the door of his home.

I stared at him, bewildered. He smirked.

"If you'd flown us, we would not have made it by nightfall. Besides," a sly glint entered his crimson gaze, "Your wings haven't had any exercise lately."

I gaped, "How did you know?"

"The Butterfly." He stated matter-of-factly.

I opened my mouth to inquire further, but, rather than words, a yawn escaped my mouth.

Hiei chuckled, "Come. You're tired."

He took me by the hand and led me to his bedroom to where I'd slept before.

He gently lifted me, once again, and set me carefully into bed. He followed after me and held me close, his face buried in my neck.

I smiled and stroked his hair.

Just like that, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Long chapter, I know, BUT! I accomplished my goal and brought them back together. YAY! XD**

**I felt that some of their moments were kind of cutesy, but… yeah**

**Oh, yes! Unolai – I'm trying to bring Jaiden into all of her glory as you have portrayed her. Although I feel that I've failed miserably (mainly cuz she's your character and you're the only one who could ever truly accomplish this task). Please let me know how I did in this chapter!**

**Anyway! You guys know the drill!! Review or give cookies! Or both!! Both are very much loved!! :D**


	15. Chapter 14: Captured

A/N:

**A/N:**

**I have so much typing to do, it's ridiculous.**

**I got grounded from the computer for a month, so I found that I've had plenty of time open for writing my stories on paper.**

**I have actually managed to FINISH ****A New Beginning****! I'm really glad that I did, too. I got sick of writing that story, I hate it and I didn't do well, either. Oh, well. It was my first series, so I can say that I learned a lot about my writing style preference. 8D**

**Anyway, enough about that! Onward we go! Oh! Except, Hiei gets this whole entire chapter now that they've been reunited.**

**So, Hiei – Fire! Hehe**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 14: Captured

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed and a wondrous scent.

I rose out of bed and into the kitchen.

I had to rub my eyes several times before I came to terms with the fact that it _was_ her standing at the stove.

_Astrid_.

I hadn't fully realized, until that point, how much I'd really missed her.

I moved behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her back against my chest.

She sighed as I kissed her neck lightly.

"Breakfast will burn if you keep distracting me." I could hear the amusement in her voice.

I gave her one last kiss on the cheek and took my place at the table.

We ate what Astrid called "pancakes" (a dish that her fiend from the Human World had taught her to make) and eggs. She even included bacon for my sake.

Before she could start washing dishes when we were done eating, I stopped her.

"I'll take care of these. Why don't you sit down and relax for a while."

She stared at me wide-eyed, but she nodded and took a seat.

It wasn't very long before she began singing. There were no words, just melody.

She had me captivated almost instantly.

I gave up on the dishes and took a seat beside Astrid where she'd perched on the couch by the piano.

Eventually, I lied down and she took my head into her lap and began running her hands gently through my hair as if her fingers were the very wind itself.

I nearly fell asleep before I remembered something.

"Maykuh." I murmured. Her singing ceased immediately.

"What about her?" I could feel her heart beating furiously.

I smiled up at her and her heartbeat instantly slowed, "She wants me to take you there for a visit."

Astrid's eyebrows furrowed, "Take me where?"

"To her clan. She's worried about you."

Astrid gave a small smile, "When should we go, then? It wouldn't e nice to keep her waiting."

I chuckled, "Can't she wait until tomorrow? I want you to myself today." Sat up far enough to draw her smiling lips to mine in a deep kiss.

She pulled back, still smiling, and softly touched my face, "There will be plenty of time for us tomorrow and the days following."

I sighed, and getting up, said, "Alright. Let's go."

Her eyes widened, "Now?"

I chuckled, "The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back here, and the sooner we get to be alone again."

Astrid's features softened, "Okay. Let's go."

At her insistence, I allowed her to fly above me as I sped across the forest floor below.

We met again at the gates where I had once requested to speak with Maykuh.

This time was no different. Even though Astrid, a Falcon, accompanied me and even though she argued and insisted, they would not allow me entrance.

"It's alright, Astrid. I'll still be here when you come back." I gently squeezed her hand and pushed her towards the gates.

I saw the instant panic in her eyes and felt a twinge of guilt.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly.

I embraced her tightly, "Go. I could care less about seeing the Butterfly anyhow." She's your friend, not mine."

She nodded into my shoulder and pulled away, "Two hours. That's al the time I need."

I nodded and watched her disappear behind their gates.

An hour passed slowly as I watched the front gates carefully.

At that time, a group of Falcons approached and were let into the Land of the Butterflies.

Barely even ten minutes later, a piercing scream tore through the air.

I jumped up from my seat on the fallen pine needles. I knew instantly that the scream had been Astrid's.

I stood at the ready for the Falcon's to exit the gates.

Minutes later, the gates opened and the Falcons came out, dragging Astrid between them.

She struggled furiously, her strange burning aura blazing around her.

Her captors acted unaffected, but I could see the fear in their eyes.

I took my chance to rescue her and charged.

"No!" I heard Astrid shriek, "Get away from here!"

I ignored her pleas to save myself – and paid dearly for it.

One of the Falcons gave me a sharp blow to the head and all became black.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Sorry if it's too short, but it's high time I gave Astrid her turn. XD**

**By the way! I will **_**not**_** be recounting Astrid's visit with Maykuh – too much to write and this story is lengthy enough. Agree? Too bad.**

**Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love writing this story. Some events, however, are not all that important to keep the story moving. Understand? Good! ******

**And don't worry, YusukiShredder (and all my faithful readers), Maykuh had **_**nothing**_** to do with Astrid's capture. So, please, DON'T WORRY! 8)**

**Rawr! Hear me roar! I am the disclaimer! I own nothing related to YuYu Hakusho! I do not own Jaiden Sterling or Maykuh the Butterfly! They belong to Unolai and YusukiShredder! Rawr! No suing me because I have permission to use their characters! Raawr! RAWR!**

**My beautiful readers, you guys know the drill! Review or give cookies! Or both!! 8D**


	16. Chapter 15: In the Dungeon

A/N:

**A/N:**

**So, did you guys enjoy my disclaimer at the end of last chapter? I know I did. Hehehehe XD**

**So, yeah. This chapter is Astrid's and will more than likely be awfully short. My apologies ahead of time.**

**Astrid, sweetie, tally ho! (I make myself laugh sometimes XD )**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 15: In the Dungeon

I was thrown into the very same cell I had been in before, I knew because the blood was still there.

Although, rather than the hard thud I expected when I landed on the cell floor, it was soft and padded.

After my guard had gone, I grabbed a fistful of what had softened my landing. What I saw were my feathers that had been cruelly clipped from my wings. They were red with dried blood.

I tried rubbing it away, but no matter how hard I rubbed, the red would not go away.

_How odd._

There was a sudden clanging in one of the cells across from mine as it was opened.

The guards grunted as they tossed in their prisoner and another loud clang when they slammed the cell door shut.

The guards left immediately, yet I sat perfectly still, careful not to make a sound.

A low groan exited the cell and filtered through bars of my cell.

"Hiei?" My voice sounded more frantic than I'd meant for it to.

Another groan, "Astrid?" There was hope in his voice.

"Yes, it's me. Are you all right? They didn't hurt you, did they?" I was relieved and yet worried all at the same time.

I heard movement, though I couldn't quite see him, "I'm fine. My head is pounding. How about you?"

"I'm fine. They didn't harm me." I stretched my arm out through the bars and towards his, "Can you reach my hand?"

I watched as his hand slowly came through the bars and only just barely reached mine.

I could only just see his face outlined in the dim light just behind the bars.

"Well, isn't this touching." Came a voice from the other cell across from mine.

I jumped and immediately withdrew my hand.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" I demanded.

There was a low chuckle, "I've never seen a Falcon in her own cell. Falcons rarely lock up their own kind. Being the 'perfect' race. What could you have possibly done to be locked up?" a face appeared at the other cell.

His eyes were a smoldering golden color, piercing even. His silver hair came well below his shoulders and at the top of his head, a pair of silver fox ears, "You don't look like someone who would need to steal anything." He gave me a look over, making me feel a bit self-conscious, "And you _certainly_ don't seem like the type to murder."

I narrowed my eyes, "You didn't answer my question, Fox."

A sly smile appeared on his lips, "My name is Yoko Kurama. I tried stealing from your people, but, as you can see, I was caught. The Falcons posed a new challenge for me and I couldn't resist."

"You're Yoko Kurama?" I heard Hiei ask in interest.

"Yes, I am." Was the answer.

Hiei scoffed, "Lies. Yoko Kurama wouldn't let himself get caught. I've heard all the stories."

"Except this one." Yoko replied.

There was silence for a very long time.

"Now that we've cleared that up," Yoko finally said, "Why are the two of you in here? And, if you please, your names?"

"My name is Astrid Fallon. I was originally here a month or two ago when I had first returned home," I continued on to tell him of my story. How I'd been captured and tortured by the humans, my refusal to sing, my punishment, my time with Jaiden, and finally my return to the cell that I was in again. I left out anything that was relative to my relationship with Hiei.

"That's an impressive story." Yoko gesture to Hiei's cell, "And how does _he_ tie in with all of this?"

Hiei grunted, "My name is Hiei Jaganshi. I guess you could say I'm her protector of sorts."

"Did you say your name is _Hiei Jaganshi_?" Yoko asked incredulously.

"Yes." Hiei sounded slightly confused.

"I've heard of you. You've got a rather nasty reputation. I won't go into detail in the presence of a lady, however." Yoko nodded in my direction.

Hiei grunted, "I try to keep a low profile. I'm surprised that someone such as yourself has heard of me."

Yoko chuckled, "I try to know everything I can. Anyway, let's hear your story.

Hiei went on to give a quick explanation on how he'd found me – twice. He did not use specific detail and a lot of holes went unfilled. He also told how he ended up in the cell.

"The two of you certainly have an interesting background." Yoko's back was now to me so that he could lean against the bars of his cell.

Hiei snarled, "We need to get out of here _now_."

"But _how_? None of us have any weapons." I stopped for Hiei had seized the bars and they began glowing red-orange with heat.

I suddenly felt rather dumb. This time wasn't like last time. I wasn't stripped of my strength or rendered too weak to even stand.

I stood up and crossed my arms across my chest, "Hiei, get out of the way."

A burning sensation filled my entire body as I forced my power to slice the bars of all three cells.

Yoko blinked in surprise, "You didn't have to free me."

I looked to him, "I cut the bars, it's up to you to escape."

Yoko nodded, "I am forever grateful. I hope that we may one day meet again and I will get the chance to hear your full story." He gave a sly wink and a smile, and then disappeared.

Hiei grabbed my upper arm and dragged me to the door of the dungeon.

Having the element of surprise, the guards went down easy. We were careful not to kill them, however.

We were just footsteps from freedom when I felt a jolting sting down my spine.

I cried out in shock and stumbled to the ground.

"Astrid!" Hiei turned back for me, but he, too, experienced what I had. Seconds later, I saw nothing but black.

When I awakened, I was lying on the cold floor of a large, white room.

I sat up to look around and gasped when I saw Hiei tied to a chair. He was barely conscious.

Just to the right was the Chairman. He had noticed I was awake.

"Interesting," he said quietly, "that a fire demon like him would seem to be so keen to escape while taking you with him."

He gazed at me with scrutiny. I shivered. If he were to find out about our love for one another, we'd both be killed.

Hiei began to stir, "Astrid," he groaned.

The Chairman narrowed his eyes at Hiei. My eyes widened.

"Hiei!" I yelled, trying to warn him, but I was too late.

The Chairman's body glowed briefly before he disappeared entirely – right into Hiei's Jagan eye.

Hiei was awake now and was staring at me as I shrieked.

"Astrid! What's wr-" Hiei suddenly winced in pain as his mind was invaded forcefully.

I ran to him and took his face in my hands.

"Hiei! I'm going after the Chairman. He's inside your mind and I'm going to fight him out." I was frantic as his eyes fell on my face.

He swallowed, "Make sure you come back."

I kissed his lips deeply, "No matter what happens, I am always with you."

My own body glowed as I entered the legendary third eye of Hiei Jaganshi.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Whew! The drama! Haha**

**Okay, so, the chapter was longer than I thought it would be! Yay!**

**And guess what? Only a chapter and an epilogue left! Or maybe it'll just be an epilogue in Hiei's POV… I DUNNO!! XD**

**Anyway, you guys know the drill! Review or give cookies!! Or both!! C'mon… I'm going through some serious withdrawal here!! –frantic-**


	17. Chapter 16: A Hardened Heart

A/N:

**A/N:**

**Eep! I'm running out of notebook paper to write this story! Good thing I'm almost done! Hehe**

**Well, I decided on a chapter, then an epilogue. It'll only be easier to do and it will allow me to write and post more for your enjoyment.**

**OOOH! Now I can start on the sequel! Hooray! I'm freaking excited! Hehehe**

**Okay, Hiei! They're all yours! –dodges screaming fangirls-**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 16: A Hardened Heart

I never saw her again.

Soon after she'd traveled into my mind, I'd slipped into unconsciousness.

When I awakened, the Chairman's dead body lay in front of me. Yoko Kurama stood to my left.

"He was forced from your mind and died just moments after." Yoko said.

I blinked at him, "And Astrid? Where did she go?"

Yoko looked away solemnly, "She – she never came back."

My eyes widened, "No." my voice was barely audible.

Yoko Kurama began unbinding me from the chair.

As soon as I was free, I fell to the floor and fought my hysterics.

My eyesight blurred until I could no longer see anything clearly. Except for the body of the Chairman.

I let out an angry yell and set fire to his body, even though he was already dead.

I rose to my feet and the blurriness went away. I was filled with a burning anger that showed no signs of ever cooling off.

Astrid wasn't there to quell it, and so, it grew.

Yoko and I escaped Mesiphia no Uinzu together, and with my hardened heart, we became partners in crime.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Short, I know, but it's still pretty good, right? –hopeful eyes-**

**Well, the epilogue will be longer… I think. –laughs nervously-**

**So, stayed tuned! For the epilogue AND the sequel! XD**

**Anyway, you guys know the drill!! Review and give cookies!! Or both! Both is ALWAYS good!! 8D**

**And now for a short disclaimer:**

**NO SUING!! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR ASTRID AND HER LAND!!**


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

The entire room was somber as Hiei and Astrid brought their story to a close.

Kurama leaned forward, "I had seen your eyes in that dungeon. The transformation they undertook when you thought her to be dead – it was frightening. You never knew it, but everyday I fought with you to keep you from losing yourself entirely."

Hiei cast his eyes to the floor, "I realize that now. My eyes have been opened to how much I've changed. To tell the truth, it scares me, too."

Surprisingly enough, Yusuke and Kuwabara remained silent until Yusuke noticed something.

"Hey, where's Botan disappear to?" he wondered out loud.

Just at that moment, she appeared out of nowhere, causing everyone – except for Kurama and Hiei, of course – to jump clear out of their seats.

"Good news, everyone!" Botan smiled, seemingly pleased with herself, "While you guys sat around listening to their wonderful story, I had Koenma pinpoint the location for the spell! And guess what?" she paused for dramatic effect, "We found it! It's up to you guys to go retrieve it."

Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped up.

"Alright! Finally, a mission I can enjoy! What are we waiting for?" chuckled Yusuke.

The team, accompanied by the others, filed through the door.

Kurama was last, followed by Hiei. Kurama paused a the door and turned.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked quietly.

A small smile and a shadow of his past self appeared on Hiei's face, "I've been ready for years."

End


End file.
